Digimon Adventure 02
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: My personal twist to Digimon season two what if Ken wasn't the Digimon Emperor what if it was somebody else how will the events change because of this. I don't own anything. A female Daisuke story with a bit of romance in it no flames but constructive criticism is allowed but still please enjoy:)
1. Enter Shadramon

I don't own digimon

My own personal twist to Digimon season two Enjoy:)

Chapter One Enter Shadramon

It has been three years since that fateful summer where eight children saved the digital world from destruction the children have moved on since then. But as many know peace does not last. Our tale begins in the digital world where digimon were running for their lives.

"Run for your lives it the Digimon Empress!" A digimon that looked like a rabbit cried as a young women chuckled as she cracked her whip as dozens of dark rings flew in every direction.

"Don't let them get you or you will be her slave forever!" Another rabbit like digimon cried before the ring clamped around his neck. His eyes then glowed red as the rabbit digimon that was running beside it looked in fear as he was attacked as more digimon were caught among them were a digimon made of rocks and a unicorn like digimon as well. A black ring was flying towards a cat like digimon with a ring on its tail just as the dark ring was about to get it the tail ring glowed and the dark ring ricocheted. The cat kept running through the forest until it ran into the unicorn like digimon. The cat back away in fear as the unicorn neighed and opened its mouth and fired a blast of energy on the shape of a ball.

"HORN BLASTER!" The unicorn cried as the attack neared the cat digimon. Meanwhile in an apartment a young boy with blonde hair was sitting at the table.

"Tk hurry up and finish your breakfast or you will be late for school." The boys mother said.

"Okay mom." The boy known as Tk called back as he picked up his bowl.

"New apartment new school but the same lumpy old oatmeal." Tk moaned as he put the bowl in the kitchen and picked up his backpack and put on his hat.

"Okay mom I'm heading off to school." Tk said poking his head into his mothers study.

"Sorry I can't take you on your first day Tk but I have to finish this paper." She apologised as Tk left the apartment. As he neared the elevator he bumped into a boy with dark blue hair.

"Hey sorry about that." Tk apologised to him helping the boy up.

"It's alright no worries." The boy smiled at him.

"My names Takeru Takaishi but please call me Tk." Tk smiled at back.

"Well it's nice to meet you Tk. My name is Ken Ichijouji." The boy known as Ken replied as they waited or the elevator to arrive at their floor.

"So I've never seen you around before you new?" Ken asked Tk as the elevator opened to show two more people standing there one was a girl wearing glasses and a bandana while the other was a short boy.

"Hey I've never seen you two before did you guys just move here?" The girl asked the pair smiling.

"Yeah my mom and I just moved here." Tk replied smiling.

"I'm new also but I've been here for a few months with my family as well." Ken smiled.

"Cool my name is Yolei Inoue." The girl smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you my name is Cody Hida." The young boy bowed as Ken and Tk entered the elevator.

"I'm Ken Ichijouji and this is Tk pleased to meet you." Ken greeted as the elevator reached the ground level and the all exited the apartment complex and walked of towards the elementary school. In a classroom a girl with brown hair was sitting at her desk waiting for class to start.

"Okay class settle down." The teacher said as he walked into the room and the class quieted down.

"Now class we have two new students joining us this year please try to be as polite as possible." The teacher said as the door opened and when the girl saw one of them she gasped silently.

"Why don't you two introduce yourselves." The teacher said to the two boys.

"Okay my name is Tk it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Tk said as he noticed the girl and smiled at her.

"My name is Ken Ichijouji and it is also a pleasure to meet you as well." Ken said.

"Well thank you why don't you two take your seats next to miss Kamiya." The teacher said pointing towards the brown haired girl and Ken and Tk sat down beside the girl.

"Just like old times huh?" Tk asked her as she nodded.

"Yeah it is." The girl smiled.

"Ken meet an old friend of mine Kari Kamiya. Kari Kamiya meet Ken Ichijouji who lives in my apartment block." Tk introduced the two to each other who shook hands smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Ken." Kari smiled at him who returned it.

"It's nice to meet you as well Kari." Ken said as they listened to the teacher teach.

"Our teacher looks like Ogremon Huh?" Tk joked making Kari laugh. Meanwhile back in the digital world a little orange lizard was running from a praying mantis like digimon also a creature that looked like a guinea pig with wings was hiding in a tree.

"Oh Tk I need your help." The guinea pig said as the praying mantis digimon flew pass. The little orange lizard kept running until he bumped into a boy with big bushy hair.

"Tai!" The lizard shouted happily.

"Agumon!" Tai said back hugging the lizard tightly.

"How'd you get here?" Agumon asked him confused.

"I got a message saying you were in trouble." Tai explained as the guinea pig and cat like digimon ran up to him.

"Tai." The two said.

"Gatomon and Patamon. Boy am I glad to see you." Tai greeted as they heard a buzzing and they saw the praying mantis digimon dive towards them.

"It's Snimon!" Patamon cried.

"Hurry run!" Gatomon shouted as they ran away. They then hit the ground avoiding Snimon.

"Agumon! Digivolve!" Tai said to Agumon as he took out a small device but nothing happened.

"That's the problem Tai I can't digivolve none of us can." Agumon said sadly.

"What did you forget how to?" Tai asked as Agumon lowered his head.

"It's just like riding a bike so hurry up and digivolve!" Tai shouted.

"Tai Snimon is coming back!" Gatomon cried as Tai groaned.

"Where can we hide?" Tai asked as Patamon who nodded as he took off followed by the other three with Snimon following close behind.

"We can hid inside that cave." Patamon cried as they ran into the cave and Snimon flew over them as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"I have to contact the others." Tai thought as he sent a message from his portable computer.

"Hey Tai look what we found you won't believe it." Tai heard Agumon cried as Tai headed towards him and there he saw in the centre of the room was an egg that had a spike in it and it also had a symbol that looked like a sun.

"What the it has the crest of Courage but how?" Tai asked the group who shook their heads.

"Why don't you try to pick it up Tai?" Agumon said as Tai nodded and bent down but when he touched the egg it glowed brightly and blinded everybody in the room and three lights shot up and out of the cave leaving behind Tai and the digimon with a stunned look on their faces.

"What in the heck was that?" Tai asked.

"I'm not sure but I hope it's good for us." Agumon said meanwhile Kari Ken and Tk were at the lockers after school and were getting ready to head home.

"So how'd you two meet each other?" Ken asked them as they looked at each other.

"It's kind of a long story." Tk said as Kari nodded just then Yolei came running up to them.

"Hey are you Kari Kamiya?" Yolei asked Kari bluntly.

"Yeah I am who are you?" Kari asked.

"This is Yolei she lives at our apartment complex as well." Ken explained.

"Anyway are you related by any chance to one Tai Kamiya because he sent this email to you." Yolei said holding up a sheet of paper and handing it to Kari who read her expression turning serious.

"My brother needs us come on!" Kari said as she ran off as Tk and Ken looked at each other before following after her.

"Hey wait for me." Yolei called to them as she ran to catch up to them. They reached the computer lab when they saw a red head kid wearing the senior outfit run towards the computer lab as well.

"Izzy is that you?" Tk asked the red head.

"Hey Tk Kari long time no see I take it you got Tai's message as well?" Izzy asked the two of them.

"Yeah we need to get to the computer room." Tk replied as Yolei unlocked the door and Izzy jumped onto a computer and started to type quickly.

"I knew I shoulda charged my laptop last night after playing trigonometry trivia but man it was three hours well spent." Izzy chuckled as Tk shook his head.

"Oh boy you never change do you Izzy?" Tk asked.

"If Tai is in the Digital World then that means that the gate to the digital world is open again." Izzy said

"What's the digital world?" Yolei asked them.

"Long story beside you can't get there without one of these." Kari said as she showed Ken and Yolei her digivice.

"Yolei there you are you said that you were going to help me with my computer today." Everyone turned to see Cody standing in the doorway.

"Oh right sorry Cody." Yolei said as she followed him out of the room.

"Sorry Ken but like Kari said you can't come with out a digivice." Izzy said apologetically just as the computer screen glowed brightly as three lights shout out one purple one red and one yellow the purple light flew into Ken's hands while the other two flew out of the room.

"What's this?" Ken asked as he held up a new device.

"A digivice!" Tk exclaimed shocked.

"It's a different model then ours." Kari said and sure enough Ken's digivice was a different shape with a white body and purple grips and it had an antenna as well.

"I think it's time we went and helped Tai." Izzy said

"But how?" Ken asked as Kari stood in front of the computer.

"I don't care my brother needs me." Kari said as she raised her digivice to the computer and was sucked in.

"I'm with ya." Tk said as he did the same and he was sucked in as well.

"Well?" Izzy asked Ken who nodded and raised his new digivice to the computer and was sucked in also.

"Right my turn." Izzy said but just as he took his digivice out Yolei came bursting through the door.

"Hey Izzy what was the deal with that light?" Yolei asked him as he hastily hid his digivice and chuckled nervously. Meanwhile Kari Tk and Ken were surrounded by light and they thought they heard music playing in the background and when the light died down they were in a small clearing.

"So I take it this is the digital world?" Ken asked as he looked down at his clothes to see they had changed he was now wearing a navy blue jacket and white shirt with black pants and combat boots.

"Wow this place comes with a new wardrobe." Ken said as he examined his new outfit.

"I've got a signal it's coming from over here." Kari said as she walked off followed by Ken and Tk. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched by the Digimon Empress.

"Looks like I have uninvited guests in my garden." The empress laughed as she continued to watch.

"Hey guys whats a soda machine doing out here?" Ken asked as he walked over to it when all of a sudden hundreds of slimy creatures came out knocking him off of his feet.

"Hey Ken you okay?" Tk ran over to him and helping him up.

"Yeah but what were those things?" Ken asked as they continued to walk.

"They were digimon called Numemon but don't worry there a lot cuter ones then those." Kari said.

"But also ones that are a lot scarier as well." Tk said as they continued to walk. Soon they heard a noise and saw Tai and the three digimon run out of the trees.

"Tk!" Patamon cried flying to the blonde.

"Patamon glad to see you." Tk smiled

"Hey guys glad you could get here." Tai smiled but he laid eyes on Ken confused.

"Hey who are you?" Tai asked him.

"Relax Tai he's one of us." Tk said calmly as Ken nodded as Gatomon leapt into Kari's arms purring happily.

"Gatomon your tail ring tell me what happened?" Kari asked her partner as Agumon and Tai led the way back to the cave as Gatomon explained what had happened since last time.

"Then one day this girl showed up and started enslaving digimon. She calls herself the Digimon Empress and I hear we need to punch a time card as well." Gatomon said shocking the four humans.

"Another human besides us?" Tai asked

"Yeah and she has this dark digivice that blocks our ability to digivolve." Patamon said.

"So that's why you couldn't digivolve?" Tai said looking at Agumon.

"Yeah if I could digivlove then we wouldn't be here in this situation." Agumon pouted.

"The dark digivice is draining all of our power and making us weaker then normal." Gatomon moaned.

"Yeah and if one of her dark rings captures you your her slave for life." Patamon said as a dark ring was floating in the air allowing the Empress to listen in.

"The rings do everything but get rid of fleas." Gatomon complained.

"Digimon Empress I've half a mind to slap a dark ring onto her!" Kari spat in disgust.

"Ha you think you can Miss Kamiya so why don't I roll out the red carpet." The Empress said as she pressed a button.

"Attack! Monochromon!" The Empress commanded as a dinosaur like digimon opened its red eyes and was lifted towards the surface the dinosaur roared before it set off.

"What's this Tai?" Ken asked as he walked up to the egg in the centre of the room as everyone's attention turned to the egg.

"It looks like a deflated beach ball and no wonder it's got a giant spike in it." Tk said.

"Yeah plus it's heavier them my mom's meatloaf and that thing cracks concrete." Tai said as Tk walked up to the egg and tried to lift it but it wouldn't budge.

"You're right it's heavy." Tk panted as he let go.

"Move aside this is a women's job." Kari said as she tried to lift the egg but to no avail.

"To bad there isn't a women here to do the job." Tk joked.

"Ken it's your turn." Tai said and Ken nodded and walked up to the egg and picked it up with no effort sending him onto his butt.

"That wasn't so hard." Ken said smiling.

"But we've got a problem." Tai said as a red light started to flow out of the hole and the silhouette of what looked like a caterpillar appeared it then opened its eyes and it leapt towards Ken.

"My name is Wormmon I may be small and slow but I am very loyal." The caterpillar said smiling up at Ken who looked at him shocked.

"My name is Ken." Ken introduced himself.

"I've been waiting a long time for you to come Ken." Wormmon said

"Waiting for me are you sure?" Ken asked the caterpillar.

"Yes I'm sure because you were the only one able to move the Digi-egg of Courage which means we are partners." Wormmon said happily as Ken smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you." Ken said as the ground started to shake.

"What is that an earthquake?" Ken asked the others.

"No up there incoming!" Tk cried as Monochromon burst through the roof.

"I take it that is a digimon!?" Ken shouted.

"Yeah Monochromon." Tk said

(Digimon Analyser Tk)

"Monochromon his shell is as hard as diamonds and his attack Volcanic Strike sends out millions of fireball."

"BOOM BUBBLE." Patamon shot out a ball of air at the dinosaur.

"PEPPER BREATH." Agumon fired a fireball as well the two attack hit Monochromon in the face but did no damage.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE." Monochromon opened his mouth as flames started to gather in his mouth.

"RUN!" Tai shouted as everyone ran out of the cave.

"Ken quick hurry and open the Digi-egg!" Wormmon said as he continued to run.

"How exactly?" Ken asked as Monochromon fired his attack which almost hit the two.

"That was close." Ken panted as they made it outside of the cave.

"Ken hurry get down here!" Ken looked down to see Tai call up to him.

"Watch out!" Wormmon shouted as he tackled Ken off the hill just as Monochromon came out of the cave. The two rolled down the hill until they hit the ground.

"Ken are you okay?" Wormmon asked as Ken sat up.

"Not really but thanks for the save." Ken thanked his partner who nodded.

"Ken hurry up and get out of there!" Tk called over to them.

"Kari what's wrong we can't stay here." Gatomon said as Kari held her ankle.

"I can't move my ankle." Kari said as Monochromon jumped down the hill right in front of her.

"Ken I can digivolve but you must have courage to open the egg." Wormmon said as Monochromon charged at Kari and Gatomon.

"Kari!" Tai cried as Ken held the egg tight and stood up with determination on his face.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE." Ken shouted as the egg gave off an orange light and the light surrounded Wormmon.

"WORMMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO SHADRAMON THE INSECT OF COURAGE." As the bright light died down an insect about five foot tall with four wings with flames leapt towards Monochromon hitting him in the side and knocking him into some trees as everyone gasped in surprise.

"Armour Digivolve?" Tai asked

"Whoa who's that?" Ken asked.

"I am Shadramon as Wormmon I used the Digi-egg of Courage to armour digivolve my Flare Buster will charbroil the enemy like a well done steak." Shadramon said as the empress saw the whole thing.

"Armour digivolve Huh? Against the power of my dark digivice they shouldn't be able to digivolve at all. They are more resourceful then I thought." The empress said as Monochromon charged Shadramon who grabbed him and flipped him over his head.

"VOLCANIC STRIKE." Monochromon fired three fireballs but Shadramon swatted them away with his hands Monochromon then flipped him into the air making everyone gasp as he righted himself in midair before flames started to surround him.

"FLARE BUSTER." Shadramon said flying towards the dark ring on Monochromon.

"Barbecue that dark ring Shadramon!" Gatomon said as Shadramon hit the dark ring shattering it he then landed on his feet as he turned back into Wormmon but not before the orange light went into Ken's digivice then into his pocket. He pulled out a mini computer like Tai's.

"What's this?" Ken asked as he saw the crest of courage on the screen.

"Goodbye Monochromon don't forget to write." Kari waved to Monochromon who walked away.

"I can't believe the Digimon Empress is able to turn such peaceful digimon into vicious creatures." Tk said as Wormmon rested on Ken's shoulders.

"Nice working with you Ken let's do it again sometime." Wormmon smiled at Ken as Tai and Agumon walked up to them.

"Hey guys that armour digivolving was pretty cool." Tai praised the pair.

"Even if the rest of us can't digivolve I know you guys will be able to handle it no problem." Agumon added as Wormmon nodded.

"Leave it me." Wormmon said.

"Ken listen I thought you were really brave in that last battle and as we know the DigiDestined of courage wouldn't look right without a set of goggles so here I want you to have mine." Tai said as he handed Ken his goggles.

"Whoa thanks." Ken smiled as he put them on around his neck.

"Hey look the sun is going down now we can relax." Patamon chirped happily.

"Why's that?" Tk asked his partner.

"Because the Digimon Empress doesn't come out at night by the way it's getting late shouldn't you be heading home now?" Gatomon asked.

"Yeah we probably should Ken remember to never stay to long." Tai advised as Ken nodded and they all headed towards the tv where they saw the computer lab and Izzy Yolei and Cody eating.

"So Izzy do you think we can go to the digital world now because the light just went on." Yolei said pointing at the computer but she screamed when she saw the others.

"Hey guys lets us in." Ken said as the tv glowed brightly and sucked the four kids into it leaving the digimon behind.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday." Wormmon said as the four kids flew out of the computer crashing into Izzy Yolei and Cody.

"Get off your crushing me." Izzy groaned

"You summoned me oh evil Empress?" A blue dragon said walking up to the Empress.

"Yes I believe I've found myself some worthy foes at last." The Empress said smiling.

"That's great but just one question." The dragon said.

"Yes?" The Empress replied.

"What's a foe?" The dragon asked as the Empress sighed.

Who is the Digimon Empress and what does she have planned find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

The End of Chapter One

Read and Review


	2. The Digital Team Complete

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Two The Digital Team is Complete

Ken Tai Tk and Kari had just come through the computer from the Digital world and were now laying on top of Izzy.

"We're back in the computer lab." Tai said in surprise.

"Well that was fun." Ken said sarcastically from the bottom of the pile.

"Uh excuse me but where did you all come from?" Cody asked standing beside Yolei who had also managed to get out of the way.

"Where did we come from oh the digital world of course." Ken answered as everybody got off of him and he got off of Izzy.

"Really wow come on let's go back there now." Yolei suggested as everyone remained silent as Ken rubbed his back from having three people on him.

"We can't it looks like the gate has closed for today." Izzy said getting up and typing on the computer.

"No fair I want to go!" Yolei whined.

"Sorry Yolei but for now I think we should all head home for the day." Izzy said as everyone nodded and started to leave but Tai and Izzy lingered behind.

"So team meeting tonight?" Tai asked Izzy who nodded.

"Yeah I'll contact everybody and tell them to meet at the park." Izzy said as he and Tai parted ways heading towards their respective apartments. Meanwhile Yolei was over at Cody's apartment fixing his computer.

"So Cody what do you think we'll find when we go to the digital world tomorrow after school?" Yolei asked the young boy who was standing on his balcony.

"I'm not sure Yolei but I think it will be an adventure." Cody said as Yolei nodded as she continued to fix the computer.

"So what do you think of Ken I mean he went their today maybe he can tell us about what to expect? Cody asked her who stopped fixing the computer and looked at Cody.

"Maybe but remember he's only been there once." Yolei said as she went back to fixing the computer. Later that night a blonde boy with a guitar over his shoulder was walking towards the park he looked to see Tai leaning against a post and Izzy sitting on a bench as well as Tk and Kari sitting by the jungle gym.

"Hey sorry I'm late." The boy said as everyone looked up at him smiling.

"About time you got here Matt." Tk called over to him.

"It's been so long since we've been all together like this." A girl with red hair said smiling as everyone nodded.

"Yeah it has Sora." Tai smiled at her.

"So what's this about?" A boy with blue hair and glasses carrying a briefcase asked from on top of the slide.

"Well Joe it's about what happened to me Kari and Tk when we went to the digital world today." Tai said as he begun to retell the story at the same time Ken was lying on his bed looking at the ceiling as he thought about what had transpired earlier that day.

"Man I can't stop thinking about Wormmon." Ken said to himself as the door opened to reveal an older boy wearing glasses walk in.

"Hey Ken mom says dinners ready." The boy said as Ken nodded.

"Sure thanks Sam." Ken said as he got to his feet and headed to the table.

" Digi-Armour Energise?" Matt asked Tai after he finished talking.

"It was a new form of digivolving somehow Ken managed to get Wormmon to digivolve into Shadramon but Agumon Patamon and Gatomon couldn't." Tai explained to the group.

"Wait a minute if Ken has a new digivice then who has the other two?" Sora asked.

"Two kids from mine and Ken's apartment complex Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida have them." Tk told the group.

"So what about this new Digimon Empress? I mean shouldn't we be worried about our partners as well?" Joe asked the group.

"I got an email from Mimi in America today and she said the same thing." Izzy said.

"I say we go back to the digital world tomorrow you guys with me?" Tai asked the group who nodded except for Matt and Joe.

"I can't I've an oral test tomorrow on laryngitis." Joe informed the group sadly.

"Yeah and I've got band practise because we've got a big concert coming up." Matt apologised as Tai nodded and walked up to him.

"It's fine you two come when you guys have time. We'll go tomorrow right Sora and Izzy?" Tai asked them.

"Right." Sora nodded as Izzy said the same.

"Meeting adjourned." Tai said as everyone left the park. The next day after school Ken was walking towards the computer lab he opened the door to see Izzy Cody and Yolei already there before him.

"Hey guys you ready?" He asked.

"Yeah this is gonna be awesome!" Yolei cheered as Izzy went over to another computer and pressed a few keys as Sora and Tai came through the door,

"Hey guys I'd like you to meet another member of the older DigiDestined Sora Takenouchi." Tai introduced Sora to the three new DigiDestined as Tk and Kari walked through the door. The three new kids then took out their new Digivices and showed them to Sora.

"So these are the new Digivices?" Sora asked looking at them.

"Yeah these three came out of the Digi-Egg when I touched it." Tai explained as Izzy walked back up to them.

"It's just as I thought only this computer out of all of them can open a portal to the digital world." Izzy informed them.

"Also I found out that my digivice is unable to open the portal." Izzy said.

"So what only the new Digivice's can open the gate?" Tai asked.

"Yes anyway we should go before we're caught." Izzy said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Tai Kamiya is that you?" Everyone froze as Tai turned to see a teacher standing.

"Mr Fujyama!?" Tai asked surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Sora asked him in surprise.

"Sora Izzy as well I thought you graduated years ago." Mr Fujyama said.

"We did sir but still what are you doing here?" Izzy asked him.

"I'm now teaching the computer classes." Mr Fujyama said.

"But what do you know about computers?" Tai asked him

"Not a single thing." Mr Fujyama said as everyone hung their heads before Tai got an idea.

"Hey Mr Fujyama I was wondering if you could help me with something?" Tai asked as he lead Mr Fujyama out.

"With what?" The teacher asked.

"Well there's this girl I like but you know it's complicated." Tai said winking at Sora as he shut the door behind him.

"Thanks Tai I owe ya one." Sora said with a slight blush as everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay guys the portals open." Izzy said as Ken walked up to the computer raising his digivice to the screen as everyone was engulfed in a bright light and were sucked into the computer.

"So this is the digital world cool. Hey I'm wearing new clothes as well and there really comfortable." Cody said looking at his new clothes he was now wearing purple pants brown shoes and a brown hoodie.

"Hey I look like I'm part of the cool crowd now." Yolei said as she now wore an orange helmet grey gloves green and white boots red pants and a brown vest over a light blue shirt underneath.

"Yeah cool huh?" Ken asked the two.

"This helmet actually makes my glasses look smaller." Yolei said while the others watched.

"Come on guys lets get going." Ken said as they started to walk unknown to them the Digimon Empress was watching them again.

"So they've returned and with four others. This will be fun." The Empress chuckled as she pressed three buttons.

"Wormmon where are ya buddy!?" Ken shouted for his partner.

"Ken! Over here!" Ken looked to see Wormmon run up to him.

"Wormmon!" Ken said picking up the caterpillar.

"I've brought Patamon and his friends with me too." Wormmon said as Patamon and Gatomon plus two other digimon one looked like a bird and the other like a ladybug.

"Sora." The bird cheered happily as Sora hugged her.

"Biyomon I've missed you so much." Sora cried

"Izzy good to see you how've you been?" The ladybug asked the redhead.

"Tentomon." Izzy embraced his partner as everyone was having a heartfelt reunion. But they then heard a buzzing sound as a Snimon came flying towards them.

"Incoming!" Tentomon cried as everyone ducked.

"Flying bugs!" Yolei shouted as the digimon attacked but their attacks did nothing to the champion.

"Lets show them how it's done." Ken said to Wormmon taking out his digivice and D-Terminal but before he could act the ground opened up and he fell in.

"Ken!" Wormmon shouted as Ken held onto a ledge as a mole like digimon came up towards him.

"Oh no Drimogemon!" Tentomon cried

"Whoa help!" Ken cried as Wormmon shot out a silk thread to Ken in an effort to try to pull him up. But Ken was to heavy to pull up.

"Look out its Mojyamon!" Tk shouted as a abominable snowman came towards them.

"BOOMERANG BONE." Mojyamon threw an bone towards Wormmon hitting him in the head and causing him to fall in the hole Ken caught him but he lost his grip and Drimogemon grabbed them and captured them.

"Ken no!" Tk shouted.

"Quickly we must run!" Tentomon said as everyone ran away to safety.

"What about Ken?" Cody asked as they stopped running.

"We'll find a way to save him but right now we need to think of a plan." Tk said as his digivice beeped.

"I'm getting a signal looks like a building or something." Tk said as everyone took out there Digivices as well.

"There aren't any buildings around here." Biyomon said

"Nothing but the old temple here I know where to go." Tentomon said as he took off everybody following him. Ken opened his eyes and groaned as shook his head.

"Oh my head where am I?" He asked.

"You're just hanging out." A female voice said as he looked up to see a girl wearing skin tight jeans with black sneakers she also wore a black tank top that showed some of her impressive cleavage she had long mahogany hair which reached her shoulders and she was wearing sunglasses and she was also wearing a black cape that blew in the wind.

"Who are you?" Ken asked her.

"Your very worst nightmare." The girl said smiling.

"Are you the Digimon Empress?" Ken asked her as the girl smirked at him.

"Speaking." The Empress said

"But your just a kid like me." Ken said confused.

"I am nothing like you boy." The Empress said as Ken struggled with his shackles.

"Hey let me go!" Ken shouted

"Are you sure you want that?" The Empress said as she snapped her fingers and Wormmon appeared tied to the other side of the canyon.

"Wormmon!" Ken cried

"Ken nice few ain't it?" Wormmon asked.

"I haven't been able to look now hurry up and digivolve." Ken said

"Ah don't you need these." The Empress said holding up Ken's Digivice and D-Terminal.

"Hey give those back you thief!" Ken snapped as The Empress chuckled making Ken's blood boil.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked as Ken sighed. Meanwhile the others were walking through the forest with Tk in the lead when his digivice beeped again as they came upon a giant temple.

"That's where the signal is coming from guys lets check it out." Tk said as everyone followed him up the steps.

"Man has this place ever heard of an escalator?" Yolei whined as they reached the top and saw two more Digi-eggs.

"Hey look that one has the crest of love." Sora said

"And that one has the crest of knowledge." Izzy said as he and Sora walked over to the eggs and tried to move them but they would not budge.

"Looks like there for you two Yolei and Cody." Sora smiled as the two new DigiDestined walked up to the eggs and picked them up with ease and a crimson light shot out of one stand and a purple light did the same as two silhouettes appeared one of a bird and one of an armadillo they both opened their eyes and jumped out and stood in front of the two freaking them out.

"My name is Hawkmon and I'm happy to be able to finally spread my wings." Hawkmon said happily.

"My name is Armadillomon why'd ya have to wake me up?" He asked Cody yawning.

"Perfecto now we've got digimon partners as well." Yolei cheered.

"Yeah but I'm not sure if I'm cut out for this." Cody voiced his concerns.

"Don't worry Cody you're not alone in this." Izzy said comfortingly as Cody nodded.

"Now to save Ken and Wormmon." Tk said as everyone nodded as the Digi-eggs of love and knowledge glowed crimson or purple.

"Excuse but if you wish for us to Armour digivolve you must say Digi-Armour energise." Hawkmon advised.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" Yolei and Cody cried as the light engulfed the two digimon.

"HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE." Hawkmon turned into a four legged creature with a face plate with wings that had the crest of love on it.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER." Armadillomon turned into a insect like digimon with drills on his arms and one on his face with the crest of Knowledge on his back.

"I am Halsemon as Hawkmon I used the Digi-egg of love to armour digivolve my tempest wing attack shall defeat my enemies." Halsemon said.

"I am Digmon as Armadillomon I used the Digi-Egg of knowledge to armour digivolve." Digmon said as everyone looked in awe at the two new armour digimon. Meanwhile Ken was still struggling against his shackles as he glared at the Empress.

"Still defiant aren't you boy?" The Empress asked Ken who just growled.

"Let me go!" Ken shouted as the Empress shook her head.

"Tsk tsk maybe I should add a new slave to my fold." The Empress said as she snapped her fingers and a dark ring flew towards Wormmon.

"You don't scare me you might as well destroy me now." Wormmon said defiantly.

"As you wish." The Empress said as the ring sped towards him.

"Wormmon no!" Ken cried as he started to cry.

"TEMPEST WING!" A voice called as two arrow shaped beams flew towards the dark ring creating a flash of light as the ring was destroyed.

"What was that?" The Empress asked as Halsemon came into view with Yolei on his back.

"Ken hold on!" Yolei shouted.

"Save Wormmon!" Ken cried back as Digmon burst through the mountain side grabbing Wormmon between his arms.

"Pardon my dropping in." Digmon said as he landed on his feet. Halsemon then broke Ken's shackles and caught him and landed.

"Thanks Yolei." Ken thanked her as Halsemon took to the skies again. Meanwhile Gatomon jumped in from of the empress.

"I'm going to turn you into a scratching post." Gatomon hissed.

"Your a naughty kitty aren't you." The Empress taunted as Gatomon leapt at her only for the blue dragon to intercept the attack but he was knocked back into the Empress who dropped Ken's digivice and D-Terminal.

"You idiot!" The empress shouted at the dragon as Yolei caught the two items and gave them to Ken.

"Thanks Yolei ready for payback Wormmon." Ken said as Wormmon nodded.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE." Ken cried as orange light surrounded Wormmon.

"WORMMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO SHADRAMON THE INSECT OF COURAGE." Shadramon stood proudly with the others as the Empress growled.

"You think your so tough Snimon! Mojyamon! Drimogemon!" The empress ordered as Snimon landed Drimogemon emerged from the earth and Mojyamon came into view.

"Attack!" The Empress ordered as Drimogemon and Digmon took their battle underground.

"Better hold on tight Yolei." Halsemon said as he took off.

"Lets show what armour digimon can do against the slaves of the Empress." Shadramon said.

"TWIN SICKLES." Snimon sent out two sickles of energy at Halsmon who spun avoiding them and making Yolei scream in fear.

"Time for MACH IMPULSE." Halsemon said as he fired twin beams of energy from his wings which hit the Dark ring destroying it.

"You did it Halsemon." Yolei said. Drimogemon broke through the rock and saw Digmon standing there.

"I guess we are the drill team GOLD RUSH." Digmon launched his drills at Drimogemon creating an explosion destroying the dark ring. Meanwhile Mojyamon threw a large icicle at Shadramon who smirked as flames surrounded his arm.

"When it's fire vs ice fire will always win." Shadramon said as he caught the icicle melting it.

"My turn FLASH BUSTER." Shadramon launched multiple balls of flame hitting Mojyamon setting him ablaze and destroying the dark ring.

"Ha Ha Ha there better then I thought." The empress chuckled now back at her base. Later the three digimon were standing in front of the DigiDestined as Wormmon walked up to them.

"We apologise for fighting you but we had to remove the dark rings controlling you. No hard feelings?" Wormmon asked the three.

"That's okay thanks for saving us later." Mojyamon said as the three digimon walked away.

"Working for the Empress was boring it was destroy this destroy that attack those digimon get me a Pepsi oy vey." Mojyamon said walking away into the sunset.

"We rock!" Ken said

"So Yolei can I count upon you assistance in the future?" Hawkmon asked her.

"Of course you can." Yolei said.

"So what do you say Cody are we a team as well?" Armadillomon asked the young boy.

"Of course I'd be honoured to fight alongside you." Cody bowed slightly to his new partner.

"Looks like they've got everything handled here." Sora smiled as Izzy nodded.

"Don't act like that Sora we can still help them out time to time." Biyomon said.

"And we can give them advice and guidance." Tentomon added.

"What a team." Izzy said.

"Come on you guys time to head home." Ken said as they all headed back to the tv portal. When they reached the tv Ken raised his digivice and all the DigiDestined plus the new groups digimon were sucked inside.

"Oh the birds and the bees Huh? Thanks Mr Fujyama." Tai said as he left the teacher.

"Man that guys knows nothing bout girls." Tai said as he saw a flash of light from the computer lab. He rushed inside to see everyone in a heap.

"What happened to you guys?" Tai asked.

"Please don't ask us." Was the unanimous reply.

"The new digimon are back in their in-training forms." Tai said as Ken looked up on his head to see a larvae like version of Wormmon.

"Wow he's so cute." Yolei said hugging a pink ball with a feather on his head.

"I'm surprised on how this little guy could become a fierce warrior like Digmon." Cody said looking at a yellow ball like digimon.

"Will we have to do this every time we come back?" Kari asked.

"And I thought digivolving was a tough job." Patamon said

"Yeah but what about Biyomon and Tentomon?" Sora asked.

"Sora." Everyone turned to see Biyomon and Tentomon standing there.

"Don't worry we'll be safe because the Digimon Empress doesn't come out at night." Biyomon said.

"Imagine all that power and she's afraid of the dark." Tentomon said.

"Okay but be safe." Izzy said as the screen went black.

"Okay everyone we've got to get going before our parents start getting worried." Tai said as everyone nodded in agreement and left the school.

"So can we go back tomorrow?" Yolei asked everybody.

"Looks like we have to now that the we know the Digimon Empress isn't playing around anymore." Ken answered as everyone parted ways.

The End of Chapter Two

Read and Review


	3. A New Digitude

I don't own Digimon.

Chapter Three A New Digitude

The next day at school Kari was at her locker getting her stuff for her first class when she heard somebody giggling behind her she turned to see a girl wearing tight fitting jeans a black tank top with a brown jacket with mahogany hair that went to her shoulders smiling at her.

"Hiya Kari." The girl chirped as Kari smiled and enveloped her in a hug.

"Daisuke it's so good to see you where have you been? I haven't seen you ever since the new school year started." Kari said as Daisuke chuckled scratching the back of her head and smiling sheepishly.

"Oh yeah sorry about that Kari but I've been busy with school work and all that." Daisuke smiled.

"Since when have you taken school seriously?" Kari asked her smiling as Daisuke pouted.

"Ever since the end of last year I did so well in the end of year exams that the principal decided to push me up to the advanced classes for everything that I chose this year." Daisuke explained showing her timetable to her friend. Kari took it and read it and her jaw dropped literally.

"Advanced physics advanced chemistry and advanced mathematics." Kari said in shock as she looked at Daisuke smiling and nodding.

"Yep also I'm doing physical education as well. So how's school been so far?" Daisuke asked.

"It's great so far one of my old friends moved here and he is in my class." Kari smiled at Daisuke just as the bell went.

"Well I gotta go I'll see you at lunch. Maybe you can introduce me to him." Daisuke said as she ran off and Kari smiled and she headed towards her home room. When she got there she sat beside Ken and Tk like always who greeted her like normal.

"About time you got here Kari where were you?" Tk asked her

"I just ran into an old friend and was catching up with her." Kari explained.

"Oh can we meet her?" Ken asked her.

"At lunch but just so you know she has difficulty making friends so be patient okay." Kari said as they nodded as the teacher started the lesson. Finally it was lunch time and Kari Tk and Ken were sitting at a table eating when Daisuke walked up to them.

"Can I sit here?" She asked the three quietly.

"Sure I'm Ken Ichijoji by the way." Ken introduced himself as Daisuke nodded at him giving him a shy smile as she sat beside Tk who just couldn't stop staring at her. Daisuke saw this and fidgeted under his gaze.

"Um can you stop staring at me please." Daisuke said as Tk snapped out of it.

"Sorry I'm Takeru Takaishi but please call me Tk." Tk introduced himself with a slight blush on his face.

"It's nice to meet you Tk Kari's told me a lot about you." Daisuke smiled at him.

"Hey guys sorry we're late." The four of them turned to see Yolei and Cody walking up to them.

"Hey Yolei." Ken greeted as Cody sat beside Ken and Yolei sat beside Daisuke.

"I'm Daisuke nice to meet you." Daisuke greeted Yolei but she was too busy eating to notice.

"I'm Cody Hida it's nice to meet you as well Daisuke." Cody greeted her smiling.

"Yolei." Kari said making her look up at her.

"What?" Yolei asked as Kari pointed to Daisuke who was looking at her food not really paying attention to anything.

"Oh hey." Yolei said simply but before anyone could talk to her the bell went signalling the start of the next class.

"Well Kari I'll see ya later." Daisuke said running out of the lunch room.

"Nice going Yolei." Kari hissed as she got up and left the others who all looked at Yolei before they left as well. Yolei sighed as she got up and left the lunch room as well. Later that day the younger group of the DigiDestined were all in the computer room ready to head towards the digital world but they had to wait for Cody.

"Where are Cody and Yolei anybody know?" Ken who was holding Minomon Wormmon's in-training form in his arms asked the others who shook their heads.

"No maybe he's been asked to stay back by a teacher or something." Tk said as they waited for the two of them to arrive.

"As for Yolei I heard something about her heading to her families store or something." Kari replied.

"So what do you guys think of Daisuke?" Kari asked the two boys wondering what they thought of the girl.

"She seems nice." Ken said

"I'm surprised you didn't introduce me to her sooner." Tk said as everyone looked at him as he caught what he said.

"I mean introduce us to her sooner." Tk said hoping nobody pressed on the issue.

"My my do you have a crush on Daisuke Tk?" Ken asked the blond smirking at the blush that had appeared on his face.

"So what if I do?" Tk snapped at him but before anything else could happen Yolei came through the door with what looked like a grocery bag.

"Sorry I'm late I had to get some food from my parents store." Yolei said as she put the bag down and the digimon jumped towards it.

"Lets eat!" Poromon Hawkmon's in-training form said as they started to pig out on the food.

"Right I just remembered in-tranings are like garbage disposals." Kari said.

"Hey Cody's not here yet." Upamon Armadilliomon's in-training form said between bites.

"He was asked to help clean up the lunchroom he won't be much longer." Yolei said as she looked at Kari who was glaring at her.

"Hey Kari I've got to ask how come I've never seen Daisuke before earlier today? Like isn't she in the same year as us?" Ken asked her.

"She is but she doesn't have the same classes as us at all except for maybe PE." Kari said as Yolei scoffed.

"What she in the dumb classes?" Yolei asked.

"Actually the opposite in fact she's in the advanced classes for Maths Physics and Chemistry." Kari said as Yolei's jaw dropped.

"What!? I'm not even in one of them how can she be in three of them?" Yolei asked in shock and disbelief. But before anyone could answer Cody walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Cody said.

"No problem we are all here so let's go!" Tk said as everyone voiced their agreement and Ken raised his digivice to the computer and they were sucked in. Meanwhile the Digimon Empress was going about her usual business enslaving digimon turning them into her slaves. She chuckled as she set her newly captured slaves to work. She stood upon an Airdramon when she heard a beeping she then pressed a button on her wrist which activated the communicator.

"What is it?" She asked coldly to the person on the other end of the line.

"Um boss you need to get back here right away." She heard a voice say.

"Why should I if you hadn't noticed I'm quite busy Veemon?" She asked just as coldly as she heard Veemon stammer.

"Um well the thing is." Veemon stuttered failing to get the words out as the Empress lost her temper.

"Out with it!" She shouted.

"The DigiDestined are here." Veemon quickly replied as Daisuke sighed before she smirked.

"Why didn't you say so I'm on my way." The Empress said as she ordered the Airdramon to fly away. She then arrived a few minutes later and walked into her command centre she saw Veemon standing beside her chair.

"Hey boss how was you day?" Veemon asked her but she remained silent as she sat in her chair.

"Where are they?" She simply said as Veemon pushed a key to show the DigiDestined walking down a forest pathway.

"Shall I send out somebody to deal with them?" Veemon asked her as she shook her head.

"No I think we should separate the old from the new don't you think?" The Empress chuckled as she pressed a few buttons. Meanwhile Ken's group was walking through the forest when they heard a beeping noise. Cody then pulled out his digivice.

"Huh my digivice is getting a signal it looks like there are two more Digi-Eggs." Cody said in surprise.

"What but who do they belong to I mean we've already got ours." Yolei said.

"Where are they Cody?" Ken asked but before Cody could respond the ground started to shake.

"What's going on earthquake?" Kari asked as the shaking stopped and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Tk said but before anybody could do anything a hole opened up under Tk and Kari and their digimon and they fell down the hole.

"Tk Kari!" Ken shouted as the hole closed up. Meanwhile the Empress was laughing loudly as she looked at Veemon.

"Two down three to go. What do you say Veemon should I send them a little present?" The Empress asked looking at her dragon.

"Yeah but which one?" Veemon asked as The Empress simply pressed three keys and smirked.

"Oh that one nice work." Veemon said as The Empress rolled her eyes at his stupidity. Back with Ken and the others they were still in shock about two of their team being sucked into the ground.

"Did Drimogemon get them again?" Cody asked

"No remember Cody we freed him last time we we're here." Armadillomon reminded him as they all nodded.

"Come we need to find them before the Empress does." Ken said as they continued walking until they made it to a clearing.

"Just what do you think your doing?" They turned to see the Empress standing there smirking at them.

"You!" Ken shouted as Wormmon jumped in front of him protectively.

"STICKY NET." Wormmon spat a web at the Empress but it went right through her.

"She's a hologram she not even really here." Cody said as the image of Empress took a step towards them.

"I'll ask again why are you trespassing in my territory?" The Empress smirked.

"Because we are the DigiDestined and we are going to stop you." Yolei said as The Empress laughed.

"Ha you three are the DigiDestined that is impossible." The Empress said

"What do you mean impossible?" Ken asked

"Just because you have a Digimon and a Digivice doesn't make you a DigiDestined." The Empress said.

"How would you know what makes a DigiDestined?" Ken asked her as she laughed.

"Forget her Ken we need to find Kari and Tk." Cody said.

"I think your going to be quite occupied with these." The Empress said as a Tyrannomon came out of the forest a dark ring around his neck.

"Meet Tyrannomon this champion level dinosaur type digimon incinerates his foes with his blaze blast." The Empress said as the Tyrannomon charged the three.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE." The three shouted as an orange light surround Wormmon a yellow light surrounded Armadillomon and a red light enveloped Hawkmon.

"WORMMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO SHADRAMON THE INSECT OF COURAGE."

"HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE."

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER." The three armour digimon stared down the Tyrannomon as the Empress chuckled to herself.

"You think you can win by using addition how about multiplication." The Empress said as she snapped her fingers and four more Tyrannomon emerged from the forest.

"I hope Tk and Kari get here soon because now we're outnumbered five to three." Cody said as the battle began meanwhile in a cave somewhere Kari moaned as she woke up holding her head.

"Kari your up are you okay?" Gatomon asked her.

"Yeah what happened?" Kari asked as they heard a noise further down the cave.

"Kari and Gatomon that you?" They heard Tk ask as he came into view with Patamon.

"Yeah it's us where are we?" Kari asked

"We fell down a hole remember?" Tk asked her as she nodded her head.

"Oh that's right but how do we get out of here?" Kari asked as her digivice beeped again.

"The signals back and it's just down there come on." Tk said as the four followed the signal down the tunnel.

"So Tk do you like Daisuke? Because that's the feeling I got from you today." Kari asked him smiling as Tk blushed slightly.

"Tk you like somebody?" Patamon asked him teasingly as Tk glared at him.

"Ah shut it." Tk snapped as he walked away from the others who chuckled. Soon they found out where the signal was coming from it was a clearing with a hole in the roof and there in the middle of the room were two objects one was silver and the other was yellow.

"Look two new Digi-eggs." Kari said as they walked up to them.

"And they've got the crest of either Hope and Light that must mean they are for us." Tk said as he stood in front of the Digi-egg with the crest of hope on it while Kari stood in front of the egg with the crest of light. The two eggs then glowed bight pink and yellow as did Tk and Kari's Digivices which morphed into the exact same as the other three Tk's was had green grips while Kari's had pink grips. They then picked up the eggs with ease as they looked at their digimon.

"You two ready?" Kari asked them.

"You betcha." Patamon replied as they both nodded.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE." They shouted as light surrounded the two digimon.

"PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE." Patamon turned into a horse with golden wings.

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT." Gatomon turned into a large cat with silver wings.

"Alright our own armour digimon." Tk cheered happily.

"Come on we have to help the others before its to late." Pegasusmon said as Tk and Kari nodded and mounted their partners as they took off through the hole in the roof. Back with the others all three of the digimon had de-Digivolved back into their rookie forms as the Tyannomon moved towards the three DigiDestined who stood close to one another.

"See I told you that you couldn't beat me." The Empress laughed as the Tyrannomon moved in to attack.

"Guys up here!" Everybody looked up to see Tk and Kari flying on Pegasusmon and Nefertimon surprising everyone.

"Who are they supposed to be?" Yolei asked.

"That's Pegasusmon his star shower attack will send his enemies into outer space." Armadillomon said.

"And that is Nefertimon she is quite skilled with her Rosetta Stone attack." Hawkmon said as The Empress glared at the two new digimon.

"Don't think that armour digivolution will save you because it'll only be a matter of time until I stop that as well." The Empress said as her image vanished.

"Lets deal with them." Pegasusmon said as he took to the sky followed by Nefertimon the Tyrannomon attacked by breathing fire at the, but they dodged as their front legs glowed brightly.

"GOLDEN NOOSE." They both cried as they created a golden lasso tying up the five digimon.

"MANE WIND." Pegasusmon's mane shout out needles from his mane.

"QUEENS PAW." Nefertimon launched several crystals from her front paws. The two attacks destroyed the dark rings controlling the Tyrannomon who shook their heads and walked away.

"What we don't get a thank you?" Tk asked the group who shook their heads as Kari quickly took a picture of the retreating Tyrannomon as the sun started to set and everybody headed home in the computer lab Kari was downloading the picture she took while everyone else was talking.

"Hey guys I've got an idea if we can't defeat the Empress in the digital world what if we find out who she is and beat her in the real world." Cody suggested as everyone thought about it before they all nodded in agreement at his idea.

"Good plan but who could she be?" Ken asked as everyone thought about the identity of the Empress. Unbeknownst to them The Empress was outside the computer lab listening in before she smirked and walked away.

"They think they can defeat me that easily here how wrong they are." She said as she laughed quietly which turned into full blown laughter as she walked home.

What Plans does the Digimon Empress have in store for the DigiDestined find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

The End of Chapter Three

Read and Review


	4. The Protector

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Four The Protector

It was another day in the digital world as the younger group of DigiDestined alongside their partners as well as Tai and Agumon who were helping out had stumbled upon a prison full of digimon.

"Come on you guys lets go." Tai said as he lead the way into the prison followed by everyone else.

"Over there." Agumon said as they found several digimon behind bars.

"Who are these guys?" Yolei asked.

"These are Gotsumon they aren't very bright most of the time." Hawkmon said hovering beside his partner.

"Don't worry we are here to help you guys." Ken said as the Gotsumon nodded.

"Stand back!" Agumon said as the Gotsumon backed up to the wall.

"PEPPER BREATH." Agumon fired a fireball at the bars destroying them as the Gotsumon climbed out of their cell.

"There's more over here." Cody said as Armadillomon curled into a ball.

"Stand back DIAMOND SHELL." Armadillomon barrelled into the cell door as the Gotsumon moved outta the way.

"Come on let's get going!" Tai shouted as the digimon freed a few more Gotsumon as they fled the prison. Later they had finally made it out of the prison everyone kept running towards the portal followed by the Gotsumon but Tk stopped running and looked back at the prison in worry.

"Tk come on!" Kari cried to him.

"What's wrong Tk?" Patamon asked him.

"Don't you find it strange that there wasn't a single guard at all back there?" Tk asked his partner .

"Now that you mention it yeah that was way to easy." Patamon said thinking it over.

"It's almost like she wanted us to rescue those Gotsumon but why?" Tk asked his partner who shook his head.

"I'm not sure but lets worry about it later Tk." Patamon said as they caught up to the others. Later after the two catching up to the others who were waiting by the tv for them.

"About time you got here Tk come on we need to get home." Tai said.

"Yeah but what about these Gotsumon we can't just leave them." Ken said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"We can take them with us until we can find a safe pace for them out of the emperors grasp." Cody said as everybody thought about what he proposed everyone was silent for a while until Ken spoke up.

"Alright but I have a feeling that Izzy is not going to be pleased about this." He said as everyone walked up to the tv and were sucked into the computer. Meanwhile the empress was watching what they were doing and she chuckled.

"I gotta say Tk really is smarter then I had thought." The Empress said smiling taking a sip of her drink that she had as Veemon looked at her.

"Don't tell me you like him boss." Veemon said as she choked on her drink. She then glared at Veemon who was smirking.

"I do not like him I just find him a worth foe." She defended as she looked away.

"Sure you do." Veemon joked as the Empress groaned shaking her head as she stood up from her chair and walked away as Veemon laughed quietly.

"Argh are you guys nuts bringing the Gotsumon back here!?" Izzy shouted staring at the Gotsumon in shock as everyone just smiled sheepishly at him scratching their heads.

"Sorry Izzy but what were we supposed to do?" Tai asked him.

"He's right we could not leave them to be captured by the Empress again." Kari agreed with her older brother as Izzy sighed holding his head in his hands.

"Alright now that's settled what are we going to do with the Gotsumon? I mean we can't leave them here where someone can find them." Tk asked as everyone thought about what to do.

"Don't worry about it I can just say that I'm taking an art class and these are my first attempts." Cody said as he nodded at the Gotsumon who each struck an individual pose making everybody laugh at their silliness.

"Or you could say that they are early rejects." Yolei joked as Izzy recomposed himself.

"Say Yolei do you think I can borrow you digivice for a while I would like to examine one of the new ones." Izzy asked as Yolei nodded handing him her digivice. Later that day Tk was in the back of a concert hall talking to his brother Matt.

"I'm sorry Tk but I can't take the Gotsumon with me." Matt apologised to him.

"Come on Matt they could be your back up singers or something." Tk pleaded with him.

"No way they sound to gravelly." Matt said sadly.

"Tk is that you?" The two blonde haired blue eyed boys turned to see Daisuke walking up to them.

"Hey Daisuke what are you doing here?" Tk asked her.

"Oh well I was just walking by when I heard you talking about somebody sounding gravelly." Daisuke explained smiling shyly as Matt looked at her curiously.

"Hey Tk who's this?" Matt asked his brother.

"Oh right Matt meet Daisuke Daisuke meet my brother and lead singer of the Teenage Wolves Matt Ishida." Tk introduced as Matt offered his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you Daisuke." Matt greeted her.

"Nice to meet you as well Matt. So Tk you never told me you were the brother of somebody famous." Daisuke teased the younger blonde who rolled his eyes but smiled at her.

"He's not that famous." Tk said as Matt glared at the younger blonde who was smirking at him just as Matt's Digivice beeped making all three of them look at it as Daisuke's eyes widened as Matt took it out and looked at it as his face became worried.

"Sorry Daisuke we've got to run I'll catch you later." Tk said as he and Matt ran off as Daisuke's smile vanished as she scowled and turned away. She then heard a second beeping she then pulled up her sleeve to show on her wrist something similar to a D-Terminal but it was dark blue and black she pressed a button on it as a voice came through.

"Yeah boss?" Veemon answered from the other end of the line.

"Veemon the DigiDestined are coming soon be ready for anything I'll be there soon." Daisuke said as she walked away. Meanwhile Matt and Tk had just arrived at the computer lab where they found the others already there.

"What's going on?" Matt asked the group.

"We just got a message from the digital world telling us to go right now." Yolei explained to the two new arrivals.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get going!" Tk said as the others nodded agreeing with him.

"Alright lets go. Oh that's right Izzy's still got my digivice." Yolei moaned as Ken put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Yolei you'll just have to stay behind this time." Ken said as she nodded.

"Okay is everybody ready?" Kari asked

"Yeah lets go Digi-Port open!" Tk said as everybody but Yolei and Poromon were sucked into the computer they then found themselves in a clearing where they saw a town in the distance.

"Lets get going guys maybe we can find who sent us that message." Matt said as everyone set off towards the town. After several minutes they arrived at what looked like it used to be the gate to the place.

"What happened here?" Ken asked as everyone looked at each other before they ran into the village. What they saw next surprised them what they saw was several Gazimon and Vegimon talking and fixing the place up after what looked like a massive battle.

"Whatever it was its gone now." Cody said as they all saw a blue dog like digimon with a horn walk up to them.

"Gabumon!" Matt cried as he ran up to the digimon.

"Matt good to see you again." Gabumon smiled at his friend.

"What's going on what happened here?" Matt asked him.

"Well you won't believe this but this is what happened." Gabumon said as he started to recall what had happened.

FLASHBACK

Gabumon had come here because he had heard it was a peaceful town that had been left untouched by the Empress. He was humming to himself when he saw several Gazimon run past him in a frenzy.

"Hey where is the fire?" He asked one who stopped running to explain.

"There's a digimon just outside the village and he's heading this way!" The Gazimon said as they heard an explosion.

"He's about to breach the gate!" Another Gazimon shouted as the two of them ran towards the gate to see a lizard like digimon covered in black flames banging on the gate.

"It's DarkLizardmon!" A Gazimon cried as DarkLizardmon continued to hit the gate before it shattered into splinters.

"He's broken through!" Gazimon cried as Gabumon looked at the Gazimon.

"Quickly everyone with me!" He said as the Gazimon looked at him.

"What!" They shouted.

"We need to drive him back outta of here now!" He shouted as the Gazimon all looked at each other before they all nodded.

"Alright fine lead the way." One of the Gazimon said as Gabumon ran down the stairs towards DarkLizardmon followed by a few Gazimon while the others stayed behind.

"Come on let's get him. Don't hold back!" The Gabumon shouted as he and the Gazimon attacked DarkLizardmon who turned and looked at the several rookies attacking him.

"BLUE BLASTER." Gabumon fired out a blue stream of flames at the lizard digimon but the attack had no effect on him.

"ELECTRIC STUN BLAST." The Gazimon fired balls of electricity at DarkLizardmon as well but again they had no effect on the digimon who just snarled at all of them.

"DARK FLARE." DarkLizardmon said as he fired black flames at the rookie levelled digimon who all ducked under the attack.

"We need to get outta here before we get fried!" A Gazimon said as the others nodded and ran away leaving the dog digimon all to himself.

"This is bad I wish I could digivolve but I need Matt to do so." The Gabumon thought to himself as he closed his eyes and waited for the end.

"I'd stop right there if I were you." Gabumon opened his eyes to see the Digimon Empress standing there and glaring at DarkLizardmon.

"What is she doing here?" He asked himself as the Gazimon were all wandering the same thing.

"Are you going to answer me or are you just plain stupid?" The Empress taunted as DarkLizardmon roared in outrage and turned away from the digimon who was watching the current events unfold before him.

"DARK FLARE." DarkLizardmon fired black flames at the Empress who rolled out of the way.

"Okay that's how you want to play then fine!" She shouted as she whistled and several winged dragons came towards them.

"Attack Airdramon." The Empress commanded as the digimon flew in towards DarkLizardmon.

"DARK FLARE." DarkLizardmon fired more black flames at the Airdramon who dodged and weaved out of the way of the flames.

"SPINNING NEEDLES." The Aridramon said as they shout several needles from their manes the needles flew towards DarkLizardmon who raised his arms as he tried to block the attack but all of the needles hit him making him roar in pain and stagger as he tried to stay on his feet.

"Ha it's no use the needles have enough sleeping toxin to knock out several elephants." The Empress said as DarkLizardmon fell to the ground knocked out. The Empress walked towards DarkLizardmon carefully she kicked him gently in the side to see if he would wake up but he didn't.

"Well that went better then I expected." The Empress said as she looked over at Gabumon and the Gazimon who just looked at her.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked them all as they looked at her with Gabumon walking up to her slowly.

"Thank you for your help we'd be goners without you." Gabumon said as The Empress smiled at him.

"No need to help me I was just helping my subjects." The Empress smiled as Gabumon nodded at her.

"Well anyway what are you going to do with DarkLizardmon?" One of the Gazimon asked her as she looked back at DarkLizardmon who was out cold.

"Don't worry about him I'll find a place far from here to relocate him so he won't trouble you anymore." The Empress explained to Gabumon and the surrounding Gazimon.

"Okay but how are we going to rebuild this place after what just happened?" A random Gazimon asked the Empress.

"Well I'll be going if you guys want I can leave some digimon here to help you all in the repairs." The Empress said as Gabumon walked up to her.

"We would appreciate it Empress." Gabumon said smiling up at her as the Gazimon cheered in agreement.

"All hail the Digimon Empress!" The Gazimon cheered as The Empress stared at them in shock and surprise but because of her glasses nobody could tell.

"Well alright I'll see what I can do." The Empress said as she climbed onto an Airdramon which then took off but not before the Empress looked back and smiled at the digimon before she commanded the other Airdramon to grab a part of DarkLizardmon and carry him away.

"Later." The Empress smiled as she flew away the Gazimon waving back at her as Gabumon smiled as he turned to the Gazimon.

"Okay lets get to work on fixing this place up." Gabumon said as the Gazimon nodded and split up to take on different jobs.

END FLASHBACK

"What!? The Empress helped you guys out!?" Matt shouted in shock as Gabumon nodded.

"Yeah and the Vegimon arrived about two hours ago." Gabumon said pointing at the Vegimon who were helping the Gazimon repair the village but the strange thing was they weren't wearing Dark Rings at all.

"Wait the Empress sent them but they aren't wearing dark rings at all." Ken asked pointing at the Vegimon.

"Yeah it was the strangest thing but the Redvegimon over there said that the Empress sent him and the others to help us rebuild the village." Gabumon said as the Redvegimon moved towards them.

"Oh your the DigiDestined the Empress told me to give you this message." He said as everyone looked at him.

"What message?" Kari asked him.

"She said to not judge a book by its cover and that's she is not all that bad she can be kind and nice every now and again." The Redvegimon said as he hopped away leaving the DigiDestined stunned as Matt looked at Gabumon sadly.

"Well Gabumon it was good to see you again maybe we can catch up sometime later." Matt said as the DigiDestined left for home when they got back they called an emergency meeting to tell everyone what had happened.

"So that's it guys." Matt said as he finished retelling the story to the others who were all silent.

"This is unexpected." Izzy said

"What do we do she's not like everyone else we've faced." Kari said

"Your right she's a human being like us not somebody like Devimon or Myotismon who wanted to destroy both worlds. She seems conflicted I think I mean she helped out defenceless digimon when they needed it she neutralised the threat without killing DarkLizardmon. She then offered to provide assistance to the Gazimon village and she didn't enslave them afterwards." Tai said

"Well we will just have to find a way to stop her without destroying her." Joe said as everyone nodded in agreement at what he said.

"Let's think more on it tomorrow right now let's all get some rest." Ken suggested as the DigiDestined all headed home.

What are the DigiDestined going to do about the Digimon Empress now that this new information has surfaced? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

The End Of Chapter Four

Read and Review


	5. A Digital Picnic

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Five A Digital Picnic

It was Friday afternoon at the school and the DigiDestined had just got back from the digital world freeing more digimon from the Digimon Empress's prisons. They were now in the computer lab while their partners ate some food Yolei had brought from her families store to replenish their strength.

"Okay that's another area of digimon freed so has anybody got any plans for the weekend?" Kari asked

"Not really." Ken said holding Minomon in his arms as a lightbulb went off over Yolei's head as she got an idea.

"Hey I've got an idea why don't we all go to the digital work for a picnic." Yolei suggested.

"Are you sure we should Yolei?" Cody asked her who nodded.

"Of course I mean we've earned it after all the work we've done what harm can come from taking one day off?" Yolei asked the others who just looked at her quietly as they thought it over.

"I see no problem with it but we all have to bring something for the rest of us to eat and a soda to drink." Tk said as everyone nodded in agreement as they all left the school and headed home. On the way to his apartment Tk wasn't watching where he was going and before he knew it he bumped into somebody he looked to see It was Daisuke he had bumped into and also how close they were to the others faces.

"Uh Daisuke how's it going?" Tk asked his face turning bright red.

"It was good until I bumped into this handsome blonde." Daisuke teased as Tk went even redder he then got up and helped Daisuke to her feet.

"Real funny Dai your a real comedian." Tk said as Daisuke giggled making Tk smiling.

"So Tk are you doing anything this weekend?" Daisuke asked him hopefully.

"Not really just going on a picnic with Ken Kari Cody and Yolei on Saturday." Tk said as Daisuke's head perked up slightly.

"A-a picnic do you think that I can come?" Daisuke asked the blonde shyly. Tk smiled at her warmly as he thought it over.

"I don't think the others would mind with her coming I mean she's so innocent and kind she wouldn't tell anybody about the Digital World if we asked her not to." Tk thought to himself as he mentally nodded before he looked back at Daisuke.

"Sure I'll meet you at the school gate tomorrow." Tk said as Daisuke smiled before her face turned to confusion.

"The school why?" She asked him but on the inside she knew exactly why he said the school.

"I'll explain later be sure to bring something for the others to eat and a soda." Tk said as Daisuke nodded in excitement but on the inside she smirked.

"Okay Tk I'll be there see you." Daisuke said as she ran off smiling as Tk smiled as well. The next day Daisuke was waiting outside the gate to the school for Tk nervously she also had a bag on her back as well.

"There you are sorry I'm late." She turned to see Tk walking towards her with Kari who looked at her confused.

"Hey Daisuke what are you doing here?" Kari asked her curious.

"Um Tk said I could come with you on your picnic today I hope that's okay." Daisuke said looking down at the ground.

"Well if Tk says its okay then I don't see why you can't come with us." Kari said as Daisuke smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you." She said giving the girl a big hug who laughed and returned it quickly.

"Come on let's get going." Tk said as the two girls nodded as they followed Tk inside the school.

"Why are we sneaking into the school?" Daisuke whispered to Tk and Kari.

"Long story but we will explain later now keep quiet." Tk whispered as they continued to sneak through the school until they finally made it to the computer lab. Tk opened the door to find Yolei Cody and Ken with their digimon partners waiting for them.

"Hey guys about time you made it." Ken smiled at them until he saw Daisuke who decided now was the time to hide behind Tk.

"Uh Tk what's Daisuke doing here?" Cody asked the blonde as Yolei looked at Daisuke angrily.

"Yeah what is she doing here!?" Yolei said raising her voice at them.

"Yolei relax will you I invited her to come." Tk said sternly leaving no room for argument.

"I can leave if you want me to." Daisuke said as she turned to leave but Ken grabbed her shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze making her look at him.

"You don't need to leave we'd be happy for you to come with us." Cody said as Kari and Tk nodded in agreement while Yolei grunted but she was ignored by everyone but Daisuke glared at her.

"Hey Tk one moment please." Ken said as Tk nodded and he and Kari walked over to Ken and the others as they formed a circle.

"Are you sure about bringing her with us today? I mean she isn't a DigiDestined and things could get complicated." Ken asked.

"Yes I'm sure I mean it's not like we are going to be fighting any bad guys today right." Tk said

"True but are you sure your not just inviting her because of other reasons?" Yolei asked smirking as Tk blushed at what she was implying.

"Yolei no come on I'm trying to be nice." Tk defended

"Sure you are." Kari said as Tk glared at her.

"Drop it will ya." Tk groaned as the door to the computer lab opened up and a girl with pink hair popped into view.

"I'm sorry but are you supposed to be here?" The girl asked as Tk and Kari smiled at her.

"Mimi!" Tk Kari and their partners cried making everyone look at them.

"Mimi!?" Ken Yolei and Cody and their partners asked the four in shock.

"Tk Kari what are you doing here?" Mimi asked the duo.

"Guys meet one of the original Digidestined who moved to America Mimi Tachikawa." Tk introduced the older girl who smiled at everyone.

"Wow Sora told me all about you." Yolei said smiling at the pink haired girl who giggled.

"She told me all about you guys as well. Except for you she didn't mention you who are you if you don't mind me asking?" Mimi asked Daisuke who stood back from the others she shyly smiled and waved at her as Tk stood beside her.

"Mimi this is Daisuke or Dai for short and she's just a friend that I invited along for today." Tk introduced the mahogany haired girl.

"Hi." She said quietly as Mimi smiled at her.

"Well it's nice to meet you Daisuke. Now what are you guys doing here?" Mimi asked them again.

"We're going to have a picnic in the digital world today." Yolei said as Mimi's and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"The Digital World I haven't been there in so long can I come?" Mimi asked

"Sure!" Yolei said happily.

"What's the digital world?" Daisuke asked playing dumb.

"You don't know what the Digital World is?" Ken asked her

"Well yeah but when I asked Kari's older brother about it when I heard him talking about it with somebody over the phone he just said it was a really big video game world that he and Kari played with those six others a few years ago." Daisuke said as everyone looked at Kari who slapped her forehead at her brothers stupidity.

"I'm going to have a word with him when I get home." Kari thought to herself.

"But we don't have enough sodas for an extra person." Ken said sadly.

"Hey guys no worries I bought extras." Daisuke said quietly as the other DigiDestined smiled as Yolei walked to the computer raising her digivice to the screen.

"So that's how they get to the digital world go figures they are so primitive." Daisuke sneered on the inside but kept her shy mask on the outside to avoid suspicion.

"Lets go Digi-Port open!" Yolei said as everyone was sucked in Tk held onto Daisuke while Mimi held onto Kari and they were sucked into the computer.

"Wow the digital world hasn't changed a bit since I last saw it." Mimi said happily as everyone started to walk to find a suitable spot to set up. While they did everyone told her about the Empress.

"Digimon Empress?" Mimi asked

"Yeah she's this evil person who enslaves digimon for her own personal pleasure." Yolei said as Daisuke scowled at her on the inside at how Yolei was insulting her.

"She can't be all bad right?" Daisuke asked her trying to keep the anger out of her voice.

"No she's not she's saved some people before who follow her without the need of a dark ring." Ken said as the others nodded and Daisuke nodded but on the inside she was smiling victoriously.

"Yes Empress one Digi-losers zilch." Daisuke thought to herself

"Hey guys when can we stop I'm getting hungry." Yolei whined as Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"How did she become a DigiDestined anyways?" Daisuke asked herself as they continued to walk for a little while longer until Ken stopped the group.

"Okay guys lets stop set up now." Ken said as Kari and Tk took out the blanket and set it down while the others took out the food and sodas that they had bought with them. Once they had done so everyone sat down and started to eat and enjoy themselves.

"Hey I got these from my parents store." Yolei said handing Mimi a wrapped up piece of food.

"Is that what I think it is? A chocolate covered rice ball I haven't had one since I was a kid I love them." Mimi said happily as she unwrapped the rice ball and ate it.

"I'm getting rather peckish." Hawkmon said to Yolei.

"Well what do you want?" Yolei asked him.

"I would like whatever Armadillomon is having." Hawkmon said.

"Oh he's having sushi." Yolei told her partner looking at Armadillomon and Cody who were eating a lot of sushi.

"I'll have one sushi please." Hawkmon said raising his hand.

"Okay buddy one sushi coming up." Armadillomon said as he threw a sushi over to Hawkmon who missed it as it rolled away.

"Come back little sushi!" Hawkmon shouted running after the food roll.

"Hawkmon come back it's just a California roll!" Yolei called running after him.

"Well it looks like it's rolling back to California." Daisuke chuckled as Yolei ran after him followed by Mimi leaving the others behind.

"Well now what do we do?" Tk asked

"Maybe I should go look for them they couldn't have gone far at all." Daisuke said as she got up and ran after the two girls and the digimon.

"Hey I'll come with you it was kinda my partners fault that they took off." Cody said as he and Armadillomon ran over to her.

"Okay you guys better keep up though." Daisuke said as the three of them took off leaving the others.

"Honestly Yolei how hard is it for you to get lost chasing after a piece of raw fish and seaweed?" Daisuke thought to herself as she looked at Cody who had his D-3 out searching for a signal.

"Hey Cody you find anything yet?" She asked the younger boy.

"Nothing yet." He said sadly.

"Nows my chance to steal one of their digivices." Daisuke thought to herself as she smiled sweetly before turning to Cody.

"Hey Cody can I take a look at it? I'm pretty smart when it comes to gadgets maybe I can get it to work." Daisuke asked him as Cody thought about it he was about to hand her his digivice when they heard a scream.

"That's Yolei!" Cody shouted as he took off with Armadillomon while Daisuke cursed the glasses wearing girl for ruining her chance before she followed suit. She caught up to the two of them who were standing in a clearing looking confused.

"What are you two doing?" She asked them.

"We heard the scream coming from here but nada zip it's like they just vanished." Armadillomon said

"People don't just vanish though right?" Cody asked him back.

"Yeah something's fishy." Armadillomon said

"Could the Empress have captured them?" Cody asked

"I doubt it I mean look around no signs of battle we didn't hear anything that sounded like a battle so therefore the Empress didn't capture them." Daisuke said crossing her arms effectively ending the conversation.

"You seem mighty defensive of the Empress aren't you Daisuke?" Cody said looking up at her.

"No I'm not its just that your blaming her for something she had nothing to do with." Daisuke snapped clenching her fists and glaring at the boy.

"Well she's been conquering the digital world enslaving helpless digimon making them her slaves and do her bidding." Cody replied getting angry as the ground beneath them rumbled as they fell down and landed in a pile of garbage.

"Gross." Daisuke said picking a banana of her head. She then saw Cody's D-3 lying right next to her acting fast she grabbed it and pocketed it before Cody noticed.

"I think I know what happened to Yolei Hawkmon and Mimi but the question is where are they now?" Cody asked as they heard a scream and sounds of fighting.

"Over there lets get moving." Armadillomon said as he lead the way followed by the other two they soon ran into Mimi Yolei Hawkmon and a Palmon.

"Mimi Yolei are you guys alright?" Cody asked her.

"Not exactly we are being attacked by roaches!" Mimi screamed

"Roaches aren't you over-reacting a little too much?" Daisuke asked her rolling her eyes at the older girls dramatics.

"No I'm not they are big and ugly and they have dark rings on them." Yolei said as they saw two roach like digimon fly into the clearing.

"Oh great these two Roachmon don't give up." Hawkmon said

"Time we had some fun brother." One of the Roachmon said.

"Agreed brother." The other replied.

"Hawkmon lets do it DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE." Yolei cried as red light surround Hawkmon as he armour Digivolved in Halsemon.

"Yolei climb on!" Halsemon said to his partner who quickly did so.

"We will deal with these two. Lets go Halsemon!" Yolei cried as Halsemon nodded and took to the skies followed by the two Roachmon while the others followed from below.

"GARBAGE DUMP!" The Roachmon fired garbage at Halsemon and Yolei who screamed as Halsemon dodged and rolled avoiding the attacks.

"Hey look at that tower." Mimi said

"Tower?" Daisuke asked as she saw the tower Mimi was talking about.

"No anywhere but here." Daisuke mentally moaned.

"I've got an idea Halsemon hey you idiots over here!" Yolei shouted at the two brother digimon who looked to see Yolei poking her tongue at them they charged straight towards them.

"Ready now Halsemon!" Yolei shouted just as the Roachmon were on them Halsemon nodded and flew out of the way and the two Roachmon crashed into the tower destroying it and everybody cheered except for Daisuke who was fuming on the inside.

"Way to go Yolei you did it!" Cody cheered as Halsemon landed and turned back into Hawkmon and a bright light emanated from Mimi as Palmon glowed as well.

"PALMON DIGIVOLVE TO TOGEMON." Where Palmon once stood was now a giant cactus with boxing gloves on her hands.

"Palmon you Digivolved." Mimi said in shock.

"It must have been that tower it blocks digimon from digivolving to the next level." Cody said

"Mimi I'll protect this area now don't you worry." Togemon said smiling as Mimi nodded and everyone headed back to the others.

"There you guys are we were getting worried for a while." Tk said as they headed back to the tv portal after a long day.

"Yeah well I feel like I need a shower after falling in that garbage gross." Daisuke moaned as they were sucked into the computer and Daisuke quickly left the others in haste to get home and once she did she greeted her parents who paid no attention to her which was the norm and she went to her room and fumed.

"Dammit they figured out that the towers block digivolution but all is not lost I have one of their Digivices oh the things that I can do with this." Daisuke smirked as she put the digivice in her drawer before she decided to go to bed seeing as it was getting late and she needed the rest.

The End of chapter five

Read and Review


	6. The Date

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Six

Cody was in his bedroom after a long day after the picnic in the digital world he put his bag on the ground and Upamon climbed out of it.

"It's been a long day Cody you must be tired." Upamon said.

"Yeah but hey what are ya going to do?" Cody asked his partner as he put his hand where his digivice was supposed to be when he gasped.

"My digivice! It's gone!" Cody exclaimed in shock as Upamon opened his eyes after trying to fall to sleep.

"What!? How when did you lose it?" Upamon asked him bouncing over to him as Cody thought back to the days events.

"I remember falling down the hole with Daisuke and." Cody said as something clicked in his head.

"Of course I most likely lost it when we fell down the hole earlier today." Cody said snapping his fingers.

"That's great Cody but it's to late to go wake the others up to help us find it maybe tomorrow." Upamon said

"Alright but I have a feeling this is not going to sit well with the others." Cody said as he went to bed. The next morning at school Daisuke was humming to herself as she opened her locker door and placed her backpack inside and got ready for the day.

"As soon as school ends I'm going to try to find a way to block their feeble armour digivolution. It's good that I've got one of their digivices that'll help a lot." Daisuke thought to herself as she closed her locker door and turned to leave to only bump into Tk they both crashed to the floor hard as Daisuke landed on top of Tk again.

"We just can't stop bumping into each other Huh Dai?" He asked her smiling as Daisuke got off of him and helped him up.

"Looks like, hey I just wanted to say thanks for inviting me to that picnic on Saturday I really enjoyed it." Daisuke said as Tk smiled.

"Eh don't mention it Dai, say I was wondering are you free tonight?" Tk asked her.

"Depends on what you have in mind." Daisuke replied.

"Well I kinda got tickets to see a movie and I was looking for somebody to take with me to see it." Tk said scratching the back of his head.

"Why Tk if I didn't know any better I'd say you were asking me out tonight." Daisuke smirked as Tk flushed as red as Daisuke's hair.

"No it's nothing like that, Well maybe it is I don't know, so will you you know?" Tk asked her.

"Will I what?" Daisuke giggled.

"Will you go to the movies with me?" Tk asked her as Daisuke put a finger on her chin deep in thought.

"Okay." She said like five seconds later.

"Wow! I mean great." Tk said smiling brightly at her.

"So when's the movie start?" Daisuke asked giggling.

"Around half past six, I'll pick you up at six outside your place." Tk said as the five minute warning bell went.

"Alright then it's a date, I'll see you at six Tk." Daisuke said as she ran off towards her chemistry class as Tk smiled brightly.

"WAHOO! she said yes!" Tk cheered as he headed towards his classroom. When he got there he sat beside Ken humming to himself happily as he got his books out.

"Well somebody's certainly in a cheerful mood this morning, what's got you so happy?" Ken asked him.

"I asked Dai out to the movies tonight and she said yes." Tk whispered excited as Ken nodded and smiled as well.

"Nice going but there is a slight problem with that, we are going to the digital world today remember?" Ken reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Tk sweat dropped as Ken chuckled.

"Hey don't sweat it Tk maybe we leave earlier this time." Ken comforted his friend patting him on the shoulder.

"Alright thanks Ken, you won't tell the others will you?" Tk asked him.

"Don't mention it Tk, and no I won't tell the others you have a date with her." Ken replied as the teacher came into the classroom and started to write on the board. Meanwhile in Daisuke's chemistry class the girl was quietly humming to herself as she took down notes about some chemical equation that was on the board. She then read over it to make sure she didn't miss anything when Tk suddenly appeared in her head making her blush a light pink across her face.

"Great now I'm thinking about blondie, what's going on I mean I'm just seeing a movie with him." Daisuke whispered to herself as she blushed again.

"What's going on? I've never felt like this before." Daisuke asked herself holding her head.

"Daisuke is something the matter?" The teacher asked her.

"No sir I'm fine." She said smiling as the teacher nodded and went back to writing on the board, Daisuke was embarrassed that she was nearly caught thinking about a boy but more specifically a boy who was her enemy the poor girl was confused on what to do.

"Maybe I can convince him to rule by my side? Worth a shot." She said as she went back to jotting down notes. Later that day the younger group of DigiDestined were gathered in the computer lab and were just waiting for Cody.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Cody said as he and Upamon walked into the room.

"About time you got here now lets go!" Yolei said with enthusiasm as Tk Ken and Kari nodded but Cody looked at his feet.

"Hey Cody what's wrong?" Ken asked him.

"I can't come to the digital world today." Cody said

"What why not?" Kari asked him.

"I lost my digivice." Cody said avoiding the others gaze.

"You what!?" Yolei shouted in shout as the others covered their ears at her using her banshee voice.

"When did you lose it?" Tk asked him.

"On Saturday when we were in the digital world when we had the picnic." Cody told the others

"Hey don't worry Cody we will just go back to the digital world and look for it." Ken said smiling at him.

"Okay thanks you guys." Cody thanked his friends.

"Okay guys lets go Digi-Port open!" Yolei said as she raised her digivice to the computer and everyone was downloaded.

"Alright guys lets hurry and find Cody's digivice." Tk said as he and Cody along with their partners set off in search of Cody's digivice followed by the others.

"Tk seems really cheerful today wouldn't you say?" Kari asked Ken who smiled and nodded.

"It's probably because he's got a date tonight." Ken shrugged his shoulders as both Kari's and Yolei's jaws dropped at his statement.

"Really Tk has a date?" Kari asked in surprise.

"Yep he told me he asked somebody to the movie tonight after we're finished up here." Ken said.

"Ken what's a date?" Wormmon asked his partner confused on the term.

"It's when two people usually a boy and girl hang out by having dinner together or seeing a movie or other romantic things." Ken explained to his partner.

"Oh okay who did he ask out on this date?" Wormmon asked in curiosity.

"I can't tell you guys I promised Tk to not tell you guys." Ken said as he sped up to catch up to Tk and Cody leaving Kari and Yolei behind.

"I wonder who he asked out?" Yolei asked Kari.

"I'm not sure, but I've got a really good guess as to who he asked out." Kari smirked as she and Gatomon ran off to catch up to the others leaving Yolei and Hawkmon standing there by themselves.

"I would suggest we hurry if we are to catch the others Yolei before we are left behind." Hawkmon advised his partner.

"Hey wait up guys!" Yolei shouted to the others as she ran after them as Hawkmon flew after her. Meanwhile in a secluded area the Digimon Empress was humming to herself happily as she sipped her soda while reading the latest edition of the Naruto manga a door then slid open as Veemon entered the room to see his boss laid back more so then usual he walked up to her but she didn't notice.

"Hey boss, what's got you all happy today, did you figure out how to beat the DigiDestined?" He asked her as the Empress choked on her soda and quickly hid the manga before he could see it.

"V-Veemon what's up?" She asked.

"Not much I came in here to chat and instead find you all happy and cheerful, so what's up?" Veemon asked her.

"Not much I'm just going to the movies with someone tonight." She said with a pink blush on her cheeks as she looked at the several screens all showing either the DigiDestined or just Tk most of them had Tk on them as she took another sip of her soda while Veemon looked at the screens and put two and two together.

"Well I'll be you going out with the kid with the Patamon?" Veemon smirked as Daisuke coughed and choked on her soda.

"Of course not!" She lied badly as Veemon laughed.

"Oh boss you can't fool me admit it you like blondie." Veemon said as the Empress started to stutter trying to recompose herself.

"His name is Tk and so what if I am?" She asked glaring at Veemon.

"Well you've got a problem he's a DigiDestined your the Digimon Empress their enemy and it's only a matter of time till they work out just who you exactly are then it's gonna hit the fan." Veemon informed her.

"Well maybe I can convince him to rule by my side." She retorted.

"Won't work." Veemon simply said.

"Then what do you suggest I do?" The Empress asked her dragon.

"You could tell him while you two are on your date tonight see what happens then." Veemon said as The Empress looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you nuts!? If I tell him he'll get angry at me." She said as Veemon nodded in understanding.

"It's your choice boss either you tell him or you don't tell him." Veemon said as Daisuke looked at the DigiDestined on the screen as they neared the location where Cody had lost his digivice.

"Are you sure this is where you lost your digivice Cody?" Tk asked him

"I'm sure of it it just has to be here." Cody said as he continued to search with Armadillomon for his digivice while the others looked at him worried.

"Maybe somebody took it before we got here today?" Kari suggested

"You could be right but who could have had the opportunity?" Ken asked.

"The Empress could have taken it when we left that day." Wormmon proposed

"Maybe but I doubt it, she would have bragged that she had Cody's digivice in her possession." Ken replied as everyone continued to search until Yolei thought of something.

"Hey guys what about Daisuke I mean she was with Cody when he lost his digivice maybe she took it?" Kari said as Tk looked at her.

"No way! No way Dai would steal something that doesn't belong to her." Tk said defending the girl.

"Tk calm down we're not accusing her of anything but she could have picked it up without releasing what it was." Ken said trying to calm Tk down meanwhile Cody and Armadillomon had split from the group as they continued to search for Cody's digivice but were still having no luck.

"Man I still can't believe I lost my digivice." Cody said

"Don't worry Cody it's not like it could get any worse right now." Armadillomon said as the Empress who was watching smirked as she pushed a button as a silhouette appeared on the screen.

"What do you think Veemon should I send these guy after him?" The Empress asked Veemon.

"Nice touch go for it boss." Veemon said as The Empress nodded as she pressed a button on her armrest and two dinosaur digimon in the bottom of the Empress's base were lifted out of their cages and up to the surface close to where Cody and Armadillomon were.

"Huh Cody something's coming." Armadillomon said as he heard the sounds of something heading towards them.

"What is it Armadillomon?" Cody asked his partner as the two dinosaurs came out of the trees with red eyes and dark rings on their arms as they growled at the two.

"Tuskmon this dinosaur digimon is incredibly tough especially with those horns on his head." Armadillomon said as the two Tuskmon charged.

"Run!" Cody shouted as he and Armadillomon avoided the two dinosaurs charge as they ran back towards the others.

"Cody what's wrong?" Ken asked him as the two Tuskmon burst through the trees roaring loudly red eyes glowing brightly.

"Two more of the Empress's slaves, lets do this guys!" Tk shouted as he Ken Kari and Yolei took out their Digivices and D-Terminals which made the Empress raise her eyebrow in curiosity.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE." They cried as their partner digimon glowed yellow, pink, red and orange.

"WORMMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO SHADRAMON THE INSECT OF COURAGE."

"HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE."

"PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE."

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON ANGEL OF LIGHT." The Empress looked at the unfolding scene before her in interest before she smirked.

"So it's not the new digivices themselves it is those D-terminals that allow armour digivolution will wonders never cease?" She asked herself as she watched the battle commence Shadramon and Halsemon attacked one Tuskmon with a combination of wind and fire while Pegasusmon and Nefertimon took on the other one.

"FLARE BUSTER." Shadramon launched blasts of fire at one of the Tuskmon hitting it in his snout making it roar in pain.

"TEMPEST WING." Halsemon spun around creating a tornado hitting the Tuskmon in the side knocking it onto the ground.

"Great work Shadramon and Halsemon." Ken cheered as the insect and bird nodded as Shadramon took to the air as flames started to surround him.

"FLASH BUSTER." Shadramon said as he dove towards the dark ring on Tuskmon's arm he hit it and the dark ring shattered as Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were flying around the other Tuskmon staying out if the reach if the dinosaur digimon.

"STAR SHOWER." Pegasusmon fired several stars from his wings dazing Tuskmon who roared loudly as Nefertimon swooped in.

"ROSETTA STONE." Nefertimon said as she fired a massive stone at Tuskmon which hit him and knocked him down.

"He's down go Pegasusmon!" Tk said to his digimon who nodded.

"EQUIS BEAM." Pegasusmon fired a green beam of energy from his forehead which hit the dark ring on Tusmon's arm making it crack before disappearing the two Tuskmon shook their heads as their eyes went from red to brown and they took off as fast as they could.

"Your welcome!" Yolei shouted at them as they disappeared over the horizon.

"Well that was eventful, now come on guys we need to get home it's starting to get late, and I've only got an hour and a half before my date." Tk said looking as he saw the sun started to set.

"You're right, sorry Cody but it looks like we will need to look for your digivice later." Ken said to the young boy who nodded his head sadly but kept a smile on his face.

"Okay I understand." Cody nodded his head as everyone headed home. Meanwhile the Empress who was watching the battle was thinking of ways on how to defeat the DigiDestined.

"So' in order for me to stop their armour digivolution I need a D-Terminal? well I can't steal one and I can't create one, maybe I can find other uses for this thing." The Empress said as she pocketed the digivice as she got out of her chair and walked towards the exit.

"Have a good time on your date boss." Veemon called to her as she nodded and left the base as Veemon smiled and went to take a nap.

"Okay Tk this is it no need to get nervous." Tk thought to himself as he knocked on Daisuke's apartment door and waited for an answer. The door opened and what Tk saw made his jaw drop there standing before him was Daisuke in tight jeans a denim jacket and a black and red shirt underneath the jacket.

"Daisuke, um wow, you look, nice." Tk said blushing slightly as Daisuke blushed a little as well.

"Thanks so do you, now come on we've got a movie to see." Daisuke smiled as Tk did the same as they both headed towards the movie theatre.

"So what movie are the tickets for?" Daisuke asked Tk who took them out of his pocket and read one of them.

"Hmm it's for that new Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles movie that everyone's been talking about." Tk said as they arrived at the theatre and he gave the tickets to the lady at the booth out front.

"Can we get popcorn?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure thing." Tk said as they went to the counter and bought a large popcorn and two large sodas.

"Thanks Tk, now come on the movies about to start." Daisuke said as the two made their way to find their seats they decided to sit in the back of the theatre as the movie started to play.

"I heard a few guys on my basketball team talking about this movie, they said it was amazing." Tk whispered to Daisuke who nodded and smiled as they continued to watch the movie. After two and a half hours they left the movies and walked towards Daisuke's home.

"Thanks for tonight Tk it was awesome." Daisuke said as Tk nodded.

"No problem, say Dai did you find anything when we went on that picnic on Saturday?" Tk asked her.

"Like what?" Daisuke asked him as he took out his digivice.

"Something like this, except it belongs to Cody and it's yellow." Tk said as Daisuke thought about it.

"Nope, I'm sorry but I'd notice if I found something like that." Daisuke apologised.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Tk said as they arrived outside Daisuke's apartment door.

"Well here we are, I'll see you later Dai." Tk said as he turned to walk away but Daisuke grabbed him and turned him around.

"What's wrong Dai?" He asked her as Daisuke took a leap of faith and kissed Tk on the lips shocking the blonde but he quickly returned it after a few seconds they broke the kiss both blushing like crazy.

"Uh um I'll see you tomorrow." Daisuke said as she walked inside her apartment leaving Tk standing there blushing like crazy before he smiled and headed towards his apartment.

"Man I am good." Tk said as he headed home with a spring in his step. Meanwhile Daisuke was in her room thinking about what she just did.

"You idiot why'd you kiss him?!" She thought to herself

"I mean sure his nice he's funny he's cute, argh I can't believe it I'm in love with him!" Daisuke thought to herself as she banged her head on the desk.

"Maybe I will do some homework that will take my mind off of him." Daisuke said but no matter how hard she tried she could not stop thinking about Tk.

"Ah screw it I'll handle this situation later." She said as she went to sleep still thinking about Tk.

"Maybe if they don't find out that I am the Empress then everything will work out." She thought as she finally feel asleep. Meanwhile Tk was laying on his bed smiling happily as he thought about the nights events.

"I take it you had a good time?" Patamon asked his partner who nodded.

"Yeah I did it was really good, say Patamon I think I'm in love with her." Tk said as Patamon thought about.

"Tk you can't rush things like this, for all you know up it could just be a small thing that'll pass you can't get your hopes up." Patamon advised him.

"I know but I feel like she's the one man, anyway goodnight pal." Tk said as he fell asleep on his bed dreaming about Daisuke.

What will happen now between Tk and Daisuke? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

The end of Chapter Six

Read and Review


	7. The Empress Revealed

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Seven

Daisuke was busy practicing soccer on the pitch while wearing the team's uniform. She was the youngest captain in the schools history. The sun was starting to set as the coach called them all in.

"Okay team tomorrow is the first game of the season and it's against Tamachi, they've never lost against us but Daisuke with you on the team we are bound to win." The coach said as Daisuke smiled and nodded.

"Right, now boys make sure to remember the play that I came up with got it?" Daisuke asked her team who all nodded as the team separated and went home. As Daisuke was walking home she saw Tk walking towards her.

"Hey Dai, how was practice?" He asked her smiling brightly.

"It was good, we're playing Tamachi tomorrow." Daisuke said.

"Wow Tamachi, we've never beat those guys before if I can remember correctly." Tk said

"Yeah that's true but they did not have a captain as awesome as me." Daisuke said smugly as Tk laughed.

"That's true you're one of a kind Dai." Tk winked at her resulting in the girl giggling lightly.

"Hey if your not busy want to come watch my soccer game tomorrow?" Daisuke asked the blonde who smiled at her.

"Sure I want to see if you're as good as you say you are." Tk said as Daisuke pouted before she smiled at Tk.

"Well I've gotta go, I'll see you later." Daisuke said as she rushed off towards her home Tk waved back before heading towards his apartment. When Daisuke arrived back at her apartment she put on a neutral face before she walked through the door to find her parents sitting at the table obviously talking about something.

"Hello Daisuke, how was your day?" Her mother asked her as her father paid no heed to the young girl.

"It was fine mother, just a usual day, the soccer game tomorrow should be a great challenge." Daisuke waited patiently for her mother to answer her.

"Oh well, have a good time then." Her mother said as Daisuke nodded as she looked at her father who was reading the paper.

"I was hoping if you could come and watch me play." Daisuke said neutrally as her parents looked at each other before looking back at their daughter.

"Sorry Daisuke we have to work tomorrow." Her father said as Daisuke snorted in her head.

"Work, yeah right you're always 'busy' when I ask you to do something with me." Daisuke thought to herself as she headed towards her bedroom she then slammed her door behind her as she threw her duffel bag onto the ground and leaned on her desk. She then took out Cody's D-3 as she then turned on her computer and began to type still trying to think of ways to block the armour digivolving. She went at this for hours until she looked at the clock to see it was really late sighing she changed and went to sleep all the while thinking of ways to beat the DigiDestined.

Friday afternoon on the Soccer Pitch

The time was finally here the first soccer game of the year was finally here Daisuke and her team were stretching and waiting for the bus which was transporting the Tamachi team to arrive. Daisuke looked around to see that the DigiDestined had come to watch the match unbeknownst to them she saw the partner digimon hiding under their partners seats but she didn't say anything. She also looked around as she tried to find her parents but couldn't find them anywhere she scoffed as she went back to stretching.

"I should've know that they wouldn't show up." Daisuke thought bitterly as she finished warming up.

"Hey Dai." Daisuke turned to see Tk waving to her from his seat in the stands as she just waved back with a wink and then went back to her warm up.

"I'm excited to see how good Daisuke is." Tai said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Hey guys look at this." Yolei said as she was typing on a laptop that she brought with her.

"What's up Yolei?" Ken asked her looking over her shoulder to see that she had brought up a news report.

"It says here that last season alone Daisuke broke the record for most goals scored in a season." Yolei said in amazement as everyone's jaw dropped.

"Damn she might be as good a player as me." Tai said smiling proudly.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Tai." Sora said shaking her head from side to side smiling as Tai pouted. But before he could retort his oldest friends comment the bus from Tamachi arrived drawing everyone's attention as the team exited the bus wearing the green soccer uniform. Daisuke was just glaring at the opposing team who were all smiling smugly.

"Hey Dai." Tai called quickly walking over to her.

"Yeah, what do you want? I'm kinda busy." Daisuke asked him as she continued to stretch.

"Look I know we never talk much anymore, but I just want to say good luck and take these guys to school." Tai grinned as Daisuke smirked and nodded as the referee blew his whistle and called both her and Tamachi's team captain over.

"Okay you two shake hands and then we can start." The ref said as the Tamachi captain smirked as he spat in his hand before offering it to Daisuke as everyone were disgusted at the act but Daisuke just smirked and did the same surprising everyone.

"You've got spunk I'll give ya that." The boy said winking at Daisuke.

"Alright you two lets get this underway." The ref said as he flipped a coin which Daisuke called heads and she was right meaning her team had the kick-off.

"Go Dai!" Kari cheered happily.

"Show these guys what you're made of!" Tai cheered as well as Daisuke took her position on the field.

"Time to show these guys what I can do." Daisuke thought to herself as the ref blew the whistle and at speeds that the Flash would be proud of Daisuke rushed past the opposition as one of her teammates kicked the ball towards her she was so fast that most of them had trouble defending against her speed she kicked the ball which sailed past the goal keeper and into the net.

"Whoa she's fast." Ken said in amazement.

"This is going to be interesting." Tk said as everyone nodded in agreement as the game continued. Finally half-time came around and Daisuke's team was winning five to nothing. Daisuke was sitting on the bench sipping from a bottle of energy drink as she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Damn Dai you smoked them out there during that half." Tk complimented to her walking up to her.

"Meh, it's not that difficult." Daisuke said as Tk looked at her funny.

"Are you kidding me, usually it's Tamachi that are leading by five goals not the other way around, and you were fast I could barely see you." Tk said in amazement as Daisuke giggled.

"Hey they call me the mahogany flash for a reason." She said as Tk chuckled as the second half started.

"Well better get out there, I'll try not to embarrass them too much more then I already have." Daisuke winked at Tk who gave her a thumbs up as he went back to the stands as the second half began and like last time Daisuke lead the charge for her team.

"Alright guys time to put my plan into effect!" Daisuke rallied her team as they all cheered in agreement as they did as Daisuke told them to do which resulted in four more goals. There was two minutes on the clock and Daisuke had the ball and was rushing towards the goal.

"Goal number ten here I come." Daisuke said as she was about to kick the ball.

"Not today!" Daisuke gasped as she saw the Tamachi captain slide tackle her scrapping her ankle and causing her to fall onto the ground as the whistle went signalling the end of the match. Everyone cheered for Daisuke's team victory as one of her teammates helped her stand.

"You alright, can you walk?" Her teammate asked her to which she nodded and limped towards the DigiDestined.

"Hey Dai you were awesome out there." Tai said as the captain from Tamachi jogged up to her.

"Hey sorry about your ankle, didn't mean to hurt you." He apologised sincerely.

"Don't worry just a scratch, I hardly felt it at all guess I was more focused on the goal then my surroundings." Daisuke said as she looked at her bleeding ankle which wasn't as bad as it was before.

"Oh okay, no hard feelings right?" The captain asked offering his hand.

"Sure." Daisuke said as she shook his hand before he headed back towards the bus that would take his team back home.

"Man Dai you dominated those guys." Tai congratulated patting her on the back to which the girl smirked and nodded.

"Yeah Dai you were awesome!" Kari cheered as the other DigiDestined offered similar congratulations.

"Thanks guys, now if you'll excuse me I got to get home." Daisuke said as she picked up her duffel bag and limped towards her home.

"Hey Dai I'll walk ya home." Tk said as he jogged to catch up to her leaving the others behind.

"You don't have to Tk." She said as they waited at the crossing.

"True but I want to make sure your okay, given your leg." Tk said pointing at the girls leg as said girl just sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Alright fine, seeing as you insist then you can carry my bag." Daisuke smiled sweetly handing her bag to Tk who shook his head in amusement as he took it from her and slung it over his shoulder as they continued to walk towards Daisuke's apartment all the while chatting and smiling at one another however there was one thing lurking at the back of Daisuke's mind and that was whether or not to tell Tk who the Empress truly was outside the digital world on one hand she could tell Tk and see what happens or don't tell him and he could get really angry at her for not trusting her.

"Hey Tk, if you had a secret and wanted to tell somebody but was unsure as to how they'd react what would you do?" Daisuke asked him nervous as Tk looked at her then at the sky which was a brilliant fiery orange.

"Well it would depend on the secret, if it was minor then you could tell them, but if it was serious or it was important I'd keep it hidden unless I was sure I could trust the person I was telling why do you ask?" He asked as Daisuke just looked away.

"No reason just curious." She said as Tk nodded.

"You know you can tell me anything right Dai." Tk said placing his hand on her shoulder smiling as Daisuke feebly smiled back as they arrived at her apartment block.

"Well I'll see you later Tk." Daisuke said taking her duffel bag from the boy and entered the apartment. Tk sighed as he walked away and towards his home all the while thinking on what the secret was that Daisuke was hiding.

"I guess she'll tell me when she's ready." Tk said to himself as he crossed the street. Meanwhile Daisuke was in her living room bandaging up her injury before her parents got home.

"I'm sorry Tk, but I just can't tell you yet, I'm really really sorry." Daisuke thought to herself as she finished bandaging her leg and went to her room. When her parents came home she stayed in her room only coming out for dinner then going back into her room without saying a single word but her parents didn't notice but her mother got worried when she saw the bandage but that was about it. The next day Tk and the others had snuck into the computer lab in order for them to go to the digital world.

"Hey guys check this out." Yolei said as she was typing on the computer as the others gathered around her.

"What is it Yolei?" Kari asked her.

"I connected my digivice to the computer to see if anything would happen and I came upon this." Yolei said as everyone looked to see a grid of squares of either white or black.

"Whoa, that's a lot of squares." Ken said in amazement.

"I think this is a map of the Digital World, and those squares represent places that are either under the control of the Empress or are free from her control." Yolei said as everyone continued to look at the screen as a square turned black.

"The Empress is there right now." Cody said in shock.

"Maybe if we go to that new control spire we can catch her." Ken said.

"Good idea, let's get going." Kari said as everyone nodded except Cody who still didn't have his digivice so he had to stay behind.

"If you find her get my digivice back please." Cody said as everyone nodded and lifted their Digivices to the computer and were downloaded into the computer to find themselves in a valley surrounded by steep cliffs preventing them from climbing out.

"Okay guys lets get moving." Ken said as they moved out in search of the control spire and possibly the Empress if they hurried all the while TK's mind was on what Daisuke said to him no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't forget what they talked about yesterday.

"Hey Tk, are you okay?" Kari asked him with concern as Tk looked at her.

"Oh Kari, yeah I'm fine." Tk said half-heartedly but Kari wasn't convinced.

"Tk what's wrong?" She asked as Tk looked at her before he sighed and continued walking confusing her and the other members of the group who shared worried looks before they just shrugged their shoulders and went to catch up to Tk. Unknown to them they were being shadowed by something from the top of the cliff. A short time later they saw something upon the horizon as they all got closer they saw it to be a control spire but to the groups surprise it wasn't being guarded by any controlled digimon at all.

"Something's off guys, be on your guard." Ken said as the others nodded as they approached the control tower.

"It's quiet way to quiet." Yolei said as everyone nodded as they heard something coming towards them. They heard several roars as they heard the sounds of something coming towards them but they couldn't see what it clearly was yet because the sun was obscuring their sight. When they managed to finally see who it was they say a giant digimon with three heads.

"I wondered when you would get here." They heard a teasing voice say that they immediately recognised as they saw the Empress atop the Digimon's head looking down at them.

"Four of you, where's that little kid with that Armadillomon? He run home to his mommy?" The empress asked before chuckling.

"Laugh it up, we will stop you." Yolei said as the Empress laughed.

"You guys obviously never fought a digimon like this one before, meet Deltamon this ancient digimon has three heads one skull and one metal, you guys are outmatched give up." The Empress said smirking down at the four armour digimon and their partners

"We won't know unless we try, Ready gang?" Ken asked the three others who nodded as they took out their D-Terminals.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" They cried as orange, pink, yellow and red lights surrounded their digimon partners.

"WORMMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO SHADRAMON THE INSECT OF COURAGE." Shadramon stood ready for action.

"HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE." Halsemon stood beside Shadramon ready to fight.

"PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE." Pegasusmon took to the skies above Halsemon.

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT." Nefertimon flew above Shadramon as the Empress smirked.

"Get her Shadramon." Ken said to his partner.

"Right, FLARE BUSTER!" Shadramon launched three fireballs at Deltamon's chest but they did no damage to the digimon who roared loudly.

"Oh crud." Shadramon said as he dodged the giant Digimon's foot. This was when Ken noticed there was no dark ring on Deltamon.

"Guys he's got no dark ring on him." Ken told the others as the Empress laughed.

"Smart, Deltamon doesn't have a dark ring because he doesn't need to be controlled to do as he's told, right boy?" The Empress said looking at Deltamon who nodded.

"Now then, finish this TRIPLEX FORCE!" The Empress ordered as Deltamon opened all three mouths as they started to glow bright blue.

"Nefertimon, on me." Pegasusmon said as they both took to the air as their from legs started to glow brightly.

"GOLDEN NOOSE." They both cried as they wrapped around Deltamon's legs making him stumble.

"Now, Shadramon!" Ken shouted.

"FLASH BUSTER!" Shadramon flew into the air as flames surrounded him as he flew towards Deltamon hitting him in the chest knocking her over and causing the empress to fall off of him onto the ground hard and for a lot if dust to be kicked up.

"Man, Halsemon clear this dust up will you." Yolei told Halsmon who nodded as he spun around in a tornado clearing most of the dust. Tk then noticed the Empress on the floor and her glasses were thrown off when she fell. Tk picked them up as the Empress stirred and sat up and what Tk saw shocked him to his very core. The mahogany hair, the chocolate eyes, the tanned skin all those things meant only one person.

"D-Da-Daisuke?" Tk asked quietly as Daisuke looked up at him.

"Hey Tk." She said sadly as she stood up looking at Tk who just stared at her while the other DigiDestined were in shock as well.

"My secrets out Huh?" She asked half smiling.

"All this time, you were the Digimon Empress, why didn't you tell me?" Tk asked tears in his eyes.

"I was going to tell you, but I just couldn't bring myself to, I never wanted to hurt you." Daisuke said as she started to cry.

"Were you worried I would reject you?" Tk asked as Daisuke nodded.

"I would have let you explain yourself to me Daisuke, but now I don't know what to do." Tk admitted looking at the sky.

"So your breaking up with me?" Daisuke asked as Tk looked at her with sadness as he slowly nodded.

"I'm sorry Dai, but while your the Empress I can't be with you, I'm truly sorry." Tk said as he walked over to the other DigiDestined who were silent.

"Let's go home guys." Tk said as he climbed onto Pegasusmon as he flew away followed by the others leaving Daisuke alone as Veemon on top of an Airdramon landed beside her.

"Come on Daisuke, let's go home for now." Veemon said as she nodded as she climbed onto the Airdramon who took off and flew in the opposite direction. When she arrived back in her bedroom her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying she did.

"It's not fair, why did he leave me?" She thought to herself.

"He never truly loved you." Daisuke heard a voice in her head.

"What? He did love me." She argued.

"Please, as soon as he found out your identity he left you, just like that." The voice said.

"Shut up." She said as she held her head.

"You know it's true don't deny it, embrace the loneliness and hate." The voice said.

"Hate, loneliness, no your wrong!" She said as she held her head tighter.

"Am I, your parents ignore you, the one you love hates you now, you know I'm right." The voice said smugly.

"Your right, what do I need to do?" She asked as she heard the voice chuckle.

"Embrace the darkness, let it consume you, and then you can have your revenge!" The voice shouted as the back Daisuke's neck glowed as she screamed in pain before she past out.

What has happened to Daisuke? How will the DigiDestined cope now that the identity of the Digimon Empress is revealed find out next time on a Digimon Digital Monsters.

The End of Chapter Seven

Read and Review


	8. The New And Improved Empress

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Eight The New and Improved Empress

The DigiDestined had just returned from the digital world and were now in the computer lab as they were in shock at what had happened.

"I can't believe that Daisuke is the Digimon Empress." Kari said sadly as everyone nodded except for Tk who was silent looking at the ground as a million thoughts went through his head and a million emotions swelled within his broken heart. Everyone saw this but didn't say anything knowing that he was taking it the hardest out of them all.

"So now what?" Cody asked the others.

"First we tell the others, they'll want to know what we know, second we stop Daisuke before she does something drastic." Ken said as everyone but Tk nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Yolei said as Kari nodded in agreement with her statement.

"Alright, we will tell the others tomorrow after school, then we can come up with a plan." Ken said as he left the computer lab with Minomon on his shoulder followed by Cody and Upamon and Yolei and Poromon leaving Kari and Gatomon with Tk and Patamon alone in the lab.

"Tk listen I'm." Kari started but Tk just left the room followed by a worried Patamon who glanced at Kari before catching up to Tk leaving Kari and Gatomon all alone.

"Daisuke, I hope you're happy, you've hurt Tk a lot." Kari said through gritted teeth her fists clenched as she left the computer lab along with Gatomon. Meanwhile Daisuke was still on her bedroom floor after she asked the voice she heard on what to do before she blacked out. She then stirred and groaned as she got to her feet.

"Oh my head, what happened?" She asked herself as she held her head and remembered what happened in the digital world before she held her head again in pain before she got to her feet as she then looked in the mirror in her room as she gasped at what she saw her mahogany hair now had black streaks running through it and her lips now had black lipstick.

"Wow, I look amazing and I feel so much stronger, those DigiDestined will know what it's like to have your heart crushed, but where to start?" Daisuke asked herself smirking as she started to come up with a plan. The next day at the end of the school day Tk still wasn't talking to anybody and his friends and family were getting worried as he turned the corner heading for his locker when he groaned at what he saw which was Daisuke leaning against her locker not paying attention as Tk walked past her hoping to not talk to her.

"Hey blondie." She said as Tk stopped and mentally cursed a long list of swear words in his head.

"The universe must hate me or something." He mumbled under his breath as he turned to face Daisuke and he was stunned at the black streaks in her hair and black lipstick and the change in clothing which was dark red and blue.

"We need to talk." Daisuke said simply with a neutral face.

"About what?" Tk asked her.

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you alright." Daisuke huffed as Tk frowned.

"Yeah right, I bet you loved toying with my heart, before you tore it out of my chest and stomped on it and shit all over it!" Tk shouted at Daisuke who just glared at him.

"You think I enjoyed seeing you cry yesterday?, because I didn't not one bit, I loved you and I still do." Daisuke said as Tk sighed sadly before looking into Daisuke's chocolate eyes.

"I loved you Daisuke, you're the first girl I ever truly loved and I thought you'd be the one I'd spend my life with." Tk admitted sadly as he turned to walk off but Daisuke grabbed him lightly.

"I still can be, join me Tk I'm not as evil as you think." Daisuke said as Tk looked at her.

"I can't join you, I'm a DigiDestined I've got a responsibility to both worlds, but I believe that your not as evil as some digimon I've faced in my life, I hope you'll realise what your going before it's to late." Tk said as he walked away leaving Daisuke alone to her thoughts.

"Damn, he still makes my heart race!" Daisuke screamed mentally as she left the school and headed home.

"I just hope that program I created works, they will be in for a really big surprise." She thought as she waited at the crossing when she saw Kari walk over or more like storm over to her as Daisuke sighed and crossed her arms.

"Can I help you Kari?" Daisuke asked coldly as Kari got in her face frowning.

"Daisuke, you've got a lot of explaining to do." Kari said angrily as Daisuke looked at her bored.

"What is there to explain Kari?" Daisuke asked her in an even tone.

"How about you being the Empress." Kari said as Daisuke scoffed as she looked away from Kari.

"You would never understand Kari, now I suggest that you leave me alone." Daisuke said as she started to cross the street only for Kari to grab her shoulder.

"I'm not done talking to you Daisuke, I'm trying to help you here." Kari said as Daisuke glared at her before grabbing her wrist hard making Kari yelp in pain as Daisuke turned and faced her.

"I will not ask again Kari, leave me the hell alone." Daisuke whispered coldly to Kari before she let her wrist go and walked off towards her home leaving Kari alone holding her injured wrist. When Daisuke arrived at her home she went straight to her room slamming the door behind her as she typed on her computer opening a portal directly to her base. She raised her digivice to the screen as she was enveloped in a bright light and was sucked into her computer but not before she left a note to her parents. When she arrived at her base she saw the digimon that chose to follow her willingly going about their business.

"Greetings Empress." A Gazimon said bowing as Daisuke smiled as she walked by him towards her command centre when she stopped as she got an idea that made her grin.

"Hey Gazimon." She called to the Gazimon she passed by.

"Yes Empress?" He asked.

"Send out word that the DigiDestined are not to be helped in anyway shape or form." Daisuke told him.

"Can I ask why?" The Gazimon asked Daisuke.

"Lets just say the blonde boy with the Patamon is to blame, tell everyone if they are asked why to say Tk is to blame." Daisuke said as the Gazimon nodded as he ran off to deliver the message. Daisuke smirked as she entered the command centre where Veemon was waiting for her.

"Hey Daisuke, what's on the agenda today?" Veemon asked his partner smiling as Daisuke looked at him for a moment before she turned toward the screens showing various areas of the digital world as she looked at each one.

"Well the DigiDestined have bested me every encounter, so why not force them to fight a friend of theirs, but who is the question." Daisuke explained as she continued to observe the screens when her eyes laid upon one screen as she smirked.

"Perfect, Veemon come on." Daisuke said as she grabbed her cape and put it on as she left the room followed by her partner as they headed towards the hanger that was in the base.

"Okay Dai, who's the guy we're going after?" Veemon asked Daisuke who just smiled as she climbed aboard an Airdramon followed by Veemon.

"Just wait and see buddy." Daisuke said as the Airdramon took off and flew high into the sky. Meanwhile back at Daisuke's apartment her parents had arrived home from a long day at work and her mother was cooking dinner for them.

"Daisuke dinners ready." Her mother called but she didn't come out.

"Daisuke didn't you hear your mother?" Her father asked but again no response they both looked at each other in worry before they walked over to Daisuke's bedroom door and her father opened it to find that Daisuke was not in the room.

"Where is she?" Her mother asked as her father spotted a note on the table he picked it up and his eyes widened at what it read.

"Dear come read this." He said as Daisuke's mother took the note from her husband tears started to fall from her eyes as she read the note.

"Dear Mom and Dad

By the time you read this I'll be long gone

I've decided to leave you, because ever since the accident you've been distant from me

You've ignored me, forgotten my birthday, and you don't even come to my soccer games anymore to cheer me on.

It's for the best anyway, I'll will never bother you with my existence ever again

Goodbye forever

Love Daisuke."

"Oh my baby." Daisuke's mother cried hugging her husband who was crying as well. Meanwhile in the digital world Daisuke and Veemon were flying on the Airdramon through the air when Daisuke saw something in the distance coming towards them.

"I found her." Daisuke said as fireballs reined down from the sky towards the Airdramon who avoided the attack. When Daisuke looked up she saw a giant bird hovering in front of her and Veemon.

"I finally found you Birdramon." Daisuke smirked as Birdramon glared at her.

"You are not welcome here Empress, why have you come here?" Birdramon asked her as Daisuke chuckled slightly.

"I'm hurt Birdramon, I came to give you a present." Daisuke said grinning evilly as she tossed a dark ring at Birdramon which clamped around her leg making her eyes turn red.

"Perfect, with Birdramon under my control the DigiDestined shall be even more demoralised." Daisuke smirked as the Airdramon flew towards Birdramon as Daisuke and Veemon jumped onto her.

"Let's get going Birdramon." Daisuke said as Birdramon and the Airdramon flew off. The next day at the computer lab everyone was looking at the computer screen and what they saw shocked them there were several squares that were once white but were now black.

"Whoa, Daisuke's been busy hasn't she?" Yolei asked the others who all nodded grimly.

"She must have stayed over night or something." Ken said as the others nodded in agreement.

"Lets head here, it's the most isolated of the areas." Kari said as the others nodded except Tk as they all took out their Digivices and in a flash of light were sucked into the computer leaving Cody and Upamon behind in the lab when the light died down they found themselves in a clearing but what was more shocking was that Wormmom and Hawkmon were still in their In-training forms Minomon and Upamon.

"What happened to you guys?" Ken asked them both in shock as everyone was stunned at what happened.

"I don't know, it feels like our energy was drained when we went through the portal." Minomon said as Upamon nodded.

"That's odd, how could it have happened?" Yolei asked the others who all were just as confused at this new predicament as they saw the control spire in the distance.

"Let's figure it out later, come on." Tk said with no emotion as he and Patamon who along with Gatomon was still the same walked off towards the control spire as they neared it they came upon a wasteland with volcanoes and rivers of lava all over it.

"Wow, this place is like the land of fire from that movie the land of fire." Kari said wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Hey what's that?" Ken asked as they all heard rumbling from beneath them and out of the lava jumped four digimon covered in flames.

"Meramon!" Tk exclaimed in shock.

"You are trespassing in the Empress's territory, leave now!" One of the Meramon said as the DigiDestined realised that the Meramon didn't have dark rings on them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kari asked them as the fire digimon glared at them.

"Yeah we are the DigiDestined, we're here to help you guys." Ken said as the Meramon looked at each other.

"You are the DigiDestined?" One of the Meramon asked as they all nodded except Tk.

"FIREBALL!" The Meramon's shouted as they all threw balls of fire at the ground in front of the four humans causing them to hit the ground from the force of the impact.

"What in the hell!?" Yolei shouted in shock.

"You DigiDestined are not welcome here, especially the boy with the Patamon who broke our Empress's heart." One of the Meramon said pointing at Tk making the DigiDestined look at Tk who had fists clenched.

"That's enough Meramon." Everyone looked to see Daisuke on top of an Airdramon alongside Birdramon which made Tk and Kari gasp in shock.

"I see that my program worked." Daisuke smirked as she looked at the DigiDestined and the two in-training digimon.

"You're the reason our digimon are still in their In-Training forms?!" Yolei shouted at Daisuke who continued to smirk.

"Yeah and it's all thanks to Cody." Daisuke said as she took out Cody's digivice and waved it in the air smiling victoriously at the DigiDestined.

"Daisuke you are in so much trouble!" Kari shouted at Daisuke who laughed as she took out her digivice.

"No, I believe that you are the one who's in trouble, Birdramon digivolve and become my ultimate weapon!" Daisuke shouted as black and blue lights shot out of her digivice and enveloped Birdramon as she morphed and changed shape.

"BIRDRAMON DIGIVOLVE TO SABREDRAMON." In Birdramon's place was a darker version of herself with yellow eyes and sharp claws. The DigiDestined were in shock as Sabredramon cawed loudly.

"Kari, come on." Tk said as Kari nodded as they both took out their D-Terminals.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE." They shouted as light surrounded their partners as they Digivolved into Pegasusmon and Nefertimon who then took to the skies to fight Sabredramon.

"STAR SHOWER." Pegasusmon launched stars from his wings at Sabredramon the attack hit her but it had no effect on her. Nefertimon swooped in and launched her Rosetta Stone at Sabredramon but she crushed the attack with her claw.

"This is bad Nefertimon." Pegasusmon said as they avoided Sabredramon charging at them.

"We can't hurt her she's still our friend underneath." Nefertimon said but then Sabredramon cawed loudly as she started sending purple fireballs everywhere.

"She's out of control, I think Daisuke can't control her properly." Pegasusmon said as Sabredramon cawed loudly as dark energy surrounded her making everyone even Daisuke worried.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." Daisuke thought to herself.

"NIGHT ROAR!" Sabredramon launched flaming feathers from her wings which were aimed at the control spire destroying it in a bright flash of light blinding everyone in the area. Sabredramon the glowed as she shrunk in size and fell to the ground as a familiar face.

"That's Biyomon!" Kari shouted as the Airdramon swooped down and picked Biyomon up in its jaw and started to fly away.

"Daisuke let her go!" Ken shouted at her.

"You better not hurt her Daisuke!" Yolei shouted at Daisuke who ignored her.

"From victory I snatch defeat, later losers!" Daisuke shouted to them as the Airdramon flew out of sight leaving the DigiDestined who were sad at what had happened.

"Who's going to tell Sora?" Tk asked the others quietly as they all shook their heads and headed off home distraught over the loss of their friend.

Now that Biyomon has been captured what are the DigiDestined going to do now? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters.

The End of Chapter Eight

Read and Review


	9. Operation: Rescue Biyomon

I don't own Digimon

Chapter Nine Operation: Rescue Biyomon

Sora was on the tennis court swinging her tennis racket against a pitching machine that fired tennis balls at her. Normally she would return each ball back at the machine but today she wasn't herself ever since she heard the news about what had happened to Biyomon in the digital world.

"I can't believe Daisuke would capture my partner, poor Biyomon." Sora thought to herself as she missed the last tennis ball and it hit the fence behind her. Sora growled in frustration as she threw her tennis racket away in anger as she heard someone walking over to her.

"You know, I got you this racket for your birthday Sora, now I see you chuck it away I'm hurt." Sora turned to see Tai holding the racket in one hand and a soccer ball in the other smiling at the her.

"Hey Tai, sorry but I'm really angry right now." Sora said as she sat on the bench in a huff followed by Tai who put the ball by his feet and the racket on the ground.

"Yeah I know you are, and to tell you the truth I would probably feel the same if Daisuke captured Agumon." Tai said as he wrapped his arm around Sora who blushed a bit at the contact.

"I'm worried about her Tai, what if Daisuke hurts Biyomon what do I do then?" Sora asked the spiky haired brunet who shook his head.

"I don't know Sora, but I can tell you this me and Agumon are going to rescue Biyomon for you, and look good while doing it." Tai smiled brightly as Sora laughed at her oldest friends antics.

"I know you will Tai thank you, you always seem to cheer me up." Sora smiled as she pecked Tai on the cheek making him sputter and blush bright red as Sora stood up and gathered her stuff.

"Hey Sora, how about we do something to take your mind off Biyomon for a while?" Tai asked her smiling.

"Okay, what did you have in mind?" Sora asked him as Tai grinned as he picked up the soccer ball.

"How about a game of soccer, we haven't done it in years." Tai said as Sora thought about it before she smiled and nodded.

"Okay, loser has to buy lunch though." Sora said as Tai smirked.

"Get ready to lose Sora, unlike you I still practice and I've gotten better." Tai smiled as Sora laughed.

"Really, well then bring it on Kamiya." Sora said as the two off them ran off towards the soccer pitch and started to kick the soccer ball around all of their concerns were of no importance right then and there. After an hour of kicking the soccer ball around both of them were lying down on the grass panting hard.

"You've still got it Sora." Tai told her smiling at the redhead who smiled back at him.

"Thanks you've gotten better as well, so who lost that?" She asked Tai who looked into the air thoughtfully before he smiled as he looked back at Sora.

"Doesn't matter, I'll pay for both of us." Tai said as he stood up and offered his hand to Sora who nodded and took it Tai then pulled her to her feet but with to much force and she went flying into the spiky brunet both blushed at the closeness.

"Uh pizza sound good to you?" Tai asked Sora who nodded as they both left the soccer pitch. The next day Sora and Tai alongside Tk and Kari were waiting in the computer lab for Ken Yolei and Cody to arrive so they could go into the digital world and try to rescue Biyomon from Daisuke before she hurt Biyomon anymore then she probably did.

"They are late." Sora said getting impatient as she looked at the clock on the wall.

"They'll be here soon Sora don't worry." Tai said trying to cheer her up.

"I just hope that Ken, Yolei and Cody's digimon won't stay in their In-Training forms like last time." Tk said as a Kari nodded.

"Yeah we can't beat Daisuke with just our digimon, let's hope there isn't a control tower so Agumon can digivolve." Kari said as Ken with Minomon on his shoulder entered the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my math teacher wanted to talk to me at the last minute." Ken apologised to Sora.

"Where are Yolei and Cody?" Sora asked Ken.

"Cody's on his way, but I haven't seen Yolei all day." Ken told her as Cody walked through the door with Upamon under his arm and a kendo stick over his shoulder.

"What's with the kendo stick Cody?" Tk asked the young boy.

"I thought I'd bring it, incase Daisuke decided to confront us without digimon." Cody explained Yolei walked through the door with her head down and Poromon behind her.

"Yolei, what's wrong?" Ken asked her as Yolei looked up at him with a depressed look on her face.

"Guys, I can't go with you today." Yolei said as Sora frowned and glared at her.

"Why, Biyomon needs our help and you decide to stay here." Sora said angrily as Tai placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"It's just I don't think I can face Biyomon, if she's under Daisuke's control I don't want to hurt her." Yolei explained

"Look Yolei if your heart isn't in it, you don't have to come today, you can stay here and try to find a way around Daisuke's program." Ken told her smiling as Yolei nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Okay guys we've wasted enough time, let's get going." Kari said as she brought her digivice to the computer.

"DIGI-PORT OPEN." Kari said as the group was engulfed in light and sucked into the computer leaving Yolei and Poromon behind. The rescue team found themselves in a wooded area but some of the trees were trashed.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Tai asked everyone as they all shook their heads.

"Hey guys!" The group turned to see Agumon and Tentomon run or fly up to them.

"Agumon hey buddy." Tai said as Agumon and Tentomon stopped in front of them.

"Guys what happened here?" Kari asked Agumon and Tentomon.

"Daisuke and Sabredramon, that's what." Tentomon said as Sora gasped.

"Turns out Daisuke tried to get Biyomon to digivolve into Garudamon, but she got Sabradramon again." Agumon explained to the group.

"Yeah Sabredramon destroyed my treehouse, I just got it the way I liked it." Tentomon complained as Agumon whacked him.

"This isn't time to mope about a treehouse Tentomon." Agumon told him as Tentomon huffed.

"Oh hey I just remembered, Cody we found something that belongs to you." Agumon said as he handed Cody his digivice.

"My digivice, where did you find it?" He asked the two digimon.

"When Sabredramon went wild again, Daisuke dropped it but I caught it, you're welcome by the way." Tentomon said as Cody bowed his head in thanks.

"So do you guys have any idea where Biyomon is?" Sora asked them.

"Not yet, but leave it to me I'll find her." Tentomon said as he flew away but he came back quickly.

"And don't touch my tree, I counted each piece of bark on it, so I'll know if you guys touched it." He said as everyone sweat dropped as Tentomon flew away leaving the DigiDestined alone as they waited for him to return. Meanwhile in Daisuke's base she was looking at Birdramon who was standing still in a chamber with her eyes still red.

"Okay let's do this again, Birdramon digivolve." Daisuke said as her digivice glowed back and blue again as Birdramon was surrounded in light as she morphed in Sabrdramon again. Sabredramon cawed loudly as she took to the air but she hit the roof.

"NIGHT ROAR." Sabredramon fired feathers covered in purple flames at the walls and the ceiling creating holes and causing rubble to fall around her. She then glowed as she turned back to Birdramon who collapsed to the ground panting hard.

"Not again, why foes she keep fling that?" Daisuke asked herself confused as she gripped her digivice.

"Again, Birdramon digivolve again!" Daisuke shouted in frustration as Birdramon Digivolved into Sabredramon again making Daisuke growl as shadows started to surround Sabredramon making Veemon gulp.

"MACH SHADOW!" Sabredramon cawed loudly as the shadows exploded around her cracking the walls of the chamber and causing more rubble to fall around her as Sabredramon cawed weakly as she glowed brightly as she turned back into Biyomon who was unconscious.

"Well that was interesting." Daisuke said scratching her head in thought as she looked at Biyomon.

"Maybe the dark rings aren't powerful enough?" Veemon suggested as Daisuke looked at her dragon raising an eyebrow.

"You could be right, I'll see what I can do." Daisuke said as she got out of her chair and walked off as Veemon looked at Biyomon with a sad look on his face as he walked out of the room as well. Meanwhile the DigiDestined were waiting for Tentomon to return to them.

"Man where is he?" Sora asked getting impatient at doing nothing. When they all saw Tentomon fly back towards them.

"Great news you guys, I found the last known position of Daisuke and Biyomon!" Tentomon exclaimed as everyone smiled as Tentomon hovered in front of them.

"Well where is she?" Sora asked Tentomon.

"There at Rail Town." Tentomon told them as Sora looked at the rest of the group smiling.

"Well guys lets go, lead the way Tentomon!" Sora exclaimed cheerfully as Tentomon nodded as he flew off and the others followed him. Meanwhile back at Daisuke's base in the chamber where Biyomon was being held unconscious the door opened up and Veemon entered the room and walked up to Biyomon sadly.

"I'm sorry this ever happened Biyomon, I don't know what Daisuke was thinking." Veemon said sadly as he removed the dark ring from Biyomon's ankle and threw it away before he ran away before Biyomon awoke. Biyomon moaned as she opened her eyes and found that the door was still open.

"Hello, hey the dark ring is gone, time for me to fly the coop and get outta here." Biyomon said as she flew out of the chamber and headed towards the exit of the base. Meanwhile Daisuke was in her lab with a screen showing the dark ring's schematics.

"Hm maybe if I no that wouldn't work, darn how do I make the dark ring more powerful in order to allow Biyomon to evolve to her ultimate form?" Daisuke asked herself running her hand through her silky black streaked mahogany hair as a lightbulb went off in her head as she started to type on the keypad.

"Maybe, yes that just might work." Daisuke said to herself as she rotated the dark ring and extended it turning it into a spiral.

"A dark ring won't work, so how about a dark spiral!" Daisuke exclaimed in glee smiling as she finished it.

"It's ready, not to place it on Biyomon." Daisuke said as she turned on a screen to show Biyomon's chamber but Biyomon wasn't there her eyes widened.

"VEEMON! Get your butt in here!" Daisuke bellowed as Veemon came running into the room panting and sweating as he looked up to see Daisuke glaring at him he gulped as Daisuke picked him up by the arms she gave him a sweet smile that made him gulp and sweat even more.

"Veemon, are you my best friend?" She asked him as Veemon nodded quickly.

"Of course I am Dai." Veemon said as Daisuke continued to smile.

"So, if you are my best friend then tell me one thing." Daisuke said as Veemon gulped agin as he continued to sweat.

"What is it Dai?" He asked his partner.

"Why isn't Biyomon in her chamber!?" Daisuke asked shaking Veemon roughly.

"I don't know!" Veemon shouted as Daisuke continued to shake him.

"Don't give me that!, you are the only one who can remove dark rings apart from me!, so I'll ask again where iS BIYOMON!?" Daisuke shouted as her voice echoed throughout her base as she glared at Veemon.

"I let her go!, are you happy now?" Veemon asked Daisuke as she opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find her voice.

"Vee, why did you?" Daisuke asked him as an alarm sounded as a screen showed the DigiDestined heading towards Rail Town. Daisuke sighed as she looked at Veemon who was avoiding her gaze.

"We will discuss this later, until then stay here." Daisuke said as she let go of Veemon and walked away leaving Veemon alone in the room. With the DigiDestined they were on the outskirts of Rail Town when they came upon an unguarded control spire.

"A control spire, let's destroy it." Ken said as Tk nodded as he brought out his D-Terminal as light surrounded his partner.

"PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE." Pegasusmon took to the air and flew towards the control spire.

"STAR SHOWER." Pegasusmon launched several stars at the control spire making it collapse in a heap. Pegasusmon landed by Tk as he turned back to Patamon then all of a sudden Upamon and Minomon were engulfed in bright light.

"MINOMON DIGIVOLVE TO WORMMON."

"UPAMON DIGIVOLVE TO ARMADILLOMON." Everyone was in shock of the two in-training digimon digivolving into their rookie forms.

"Hey their back to normal." Cody gasped in shock.

"I think it was because of the control spire, they must block the digivolution from in-training to rookie when they come through the portal from the real world." Ken said as everyone looked at him as they thought it over.

"Guys we are wasting time, we need to get to Rail Town." Sora said as the rest of the DigiDestined nodded as they all ran towards Rail Town and sure enough they arrived in a town full of train tracks.

"Finally Rail town, but where is Biyomon?" Tai asked as the group started to look around the location for any sign of Biyomon. Cody then noticed something in the distance heading towards them.

"Hey guys look over there." Cody said as everyone turned as Sora smiled brightly.

"Biyomon!" Sora shouted as she ran towards her partner.

"Sora!" Biyomon cried as she flew towards her partner and into her arms.

"I missed you, give me a hug." Sora said as Biyomon grunted in pain.

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Sora asked her.

"No you're just squeezing me too tight." Biyomon said as Sora loosened her grip on her partner both of them smiling at each other.

"How'd you escape Daisuke?" Tai asked Biyomon who shook her head.

"Don't know, I woke up and my dark ring was gone and the door was open." Biyomon explained as they heard laughter that they all knew. They looked up to see Daisuke on top of an Airdramon surrounded by several other Airdramon smirking at the DigiDestined as they all glared at her.

"Well isn't this touching, it makes me want to cry." Daisuke said wiping a mock tear from her eye as the younger DigiDestined nodded at each other as they took out their D-Terminals.

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE." They shouted as their partners were surrounded in bright light.

"WORMMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO SHADRAMON THE INSECT OF COURAGE."

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO DIGMON THE DRILL OF POWER."

"PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE."

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TO NEFERTIMON ANGEL OF LIGHT."

"Oh this again, it's starting to get old, but hey I'm all for it." Daisuke said as she waved her hand and and a squad of DarkTyrannomon appeared surrounding the DigiDestined.

"Tai!" Agumon called to his partner who nodded.

"Hope this works." Tai thought as his digivice glowed as Agumon glowed as well.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO GREYMON." Greymon roared loudly as Daisuke gulped at the new development.

"Crud." Daisuke said as the fight began.

"NOVA BLAST." Greymon fired a massive ball of flame from his mouth at one of the DarkTyrannomon hitting it in the chest knocking him down as the other armour digimon fought the other DarkTyrannomon.

"Attack!" Biyomon shouted as she flew towards Daisuke who jumped down off the Airdramon and landed on the ground creating cracks to form from where she landed.

"So you come back to me Biyomon, and look I've got a present for you catch." Daisuke said as she threw a dark spiral towards Biyomon and clamped onto her arm.

"What the, what is this?" Biyomon asked as the spiral glowed red and Biyomon groaned in pain as her eyes went red.

"Biyomon, are you okay?" Sora asked Biyomon but she just snarled and faced her as she fired a green twister of fire at her.

"Watch out!" Tai shouted as he pushed Sora out of the way of the attack.

"She's under her control again!" Cody shouted as he ran towards Daisuke kendo stick in hand.

"Daisuke you are a monster, you give monsters a bad name!" Cody shouted as he threw his kendo stick and Daisuke who grabbed it and snapped it in two shocking everybody at her strength.

"A stick, really give me a break." Daisuke sighed as she threw the broken kendo stick away and took out her digivice and smirked.

"Now then Biyomon DIGIVOLVE!" Daisuke shouted as her digivice glowed bright blue and black as did Biyomon.

"BIYOMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO GARUDAMON." Where Biyomon once stood now stood her ultimate form Garudamon but with black skin and grey feathers and wings. Everybody gasped in shock as Garudamon looked at them with red eyes.

"It worked!, Ha victory!" Daisuke cheered as the DarkTyrannomon broke away from the fight so as not to get in the way.

"Garudamon take them out." Daisuke ordered as Garudamon growled as Sora ran up to her.

"Garudamon!, it's me Sora don't you recognise me?" Sora asked her partner who looked at her silent before she tried to stomp on Sora but Tai pushed her out of the way.

"Does that answer your question?" Daisuke asked Sora smirking as Sora glared at her with fury as Daisuke chuckled as she jumped into the air and landed onto Garudamon's shoulder. The armour digimon then attacked Garudamon in an attempt to remove the dark spiral from her left arm.

"FLARE BUSTER." Shadramon launched fireballs at the ultimate digimon hitting her in the chest making Garudamon wince in pain.

"NOVA BLAST." Greymon fired another ball of fire at Garudamon hitting her hard in the chest making her roar in pain.

"GOLD RUSH." Digmon fired his drills at Garudamon's feet making her stumble as Pegasusmon and Nefertimon flew in their front feet glowing.

"GOLDEN NOOSE!" They cried as they wrapped a golden lasso around Garudamon as she growled and struggled against her bindings.

"Digmon aim for the dark spiral." Cody told his partner who nodded but as he aimed his drills at Garudamon but she started to stomp her feet causing Digmon to jump out of the way as Garudamon broke free of the golden noose which flung Nefertimon and Pegasusmon to the ground the force of the impact made them de-digivolve to Patamon and Gatomon.

"WING BLADE." Garudamon launched a black Phoenix of fire at the DigiDestined but Shadramon, Greymon and Digmon intercepted the blast knocking the two of them back as they turned back to their rookie forms.

"Well this was fun but now I've gotta go, later." Daisuke said winking and waving as Garudamon took to the air and flew away leaving the DigiDestined alone as Sora dropped to the ground as she started to cry. Later as the sun started to set the DigiDestined were still in Rail Town with Sora still crying.

"Well now what?" Ken asked the others with Wormmon on his shoulder as everyone shook their heads as they heard something coming towards them.

"Hey guys, over here." They saw Yolei Hawkmon and Matt riding in a mining cart with a sail head towards them.

"So what did we miss?" Matt asked the group as Tai told him everything that occurred.

"Okay I understand, listen Sora I'm sorry about what happened to Biyomon." Matt said as Sora nodded sadly still crying.

"Thanks but now what do we do, Biyomon's still under Daisuke's control." Daisuke said as a new wave of tears came from her eyes when Tai gave her a comforting hug and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Don't worry Sora, I promised to rescue Biyomon and I plan to do so, are you guys with me!" Tai asked the others who all nodded with determination as they all climbed into the mining carts and set off in pursuit of Garudamon and Daisuke.

"Hold on Biyomon, we'll save you." Sora thought to herself.

Can the DigiDestined defeat Garudamon in order to save her? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!

The End of Chapter Nine

Read and Review


End file.
